It's Over: You Wont Stop Me
by gcdv
Summary: Haruhi is broken who will fix her?What is a true friend? Someone that holds your hand or someone that buys you a bassinet? When tragedy strikes, your true friends really come through,and some friends become closer than expected.Harux? HikOrKaoOrHunny?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

AN: Okay, so this is my first Ouran fic

I'm not sure what pairing I'm going to do, I'm struggling between my three favorite but I guess we'll see.

**Its Over: You Wont Stop Me**

"Bye Haruhi! I miss you already my daughter" screamed Tamaki as Haruhi was exiting Music Room 3. Haruhi's eye twitched as she heard him refer to her as his daughter, while at the same time try to make her his girlfriend. _'Tamaki-sempai . . .'_ She thought in irritation. She opened the door and stepped but before she left she turned around.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, are you coming with me?" The twins slid over to her with menacing grins on their faces while Tamaki could not believe what he had just heard.

"Sure Haruhi, we would _love_ to accompany you to your home" they said in unison whole putting their arms around her shoulders.

"We knew it would only be a matter of time" started Kaoru as he leaned into her cheek.

"Before you gave into your desires and claimed us to play with you" finished Hikaru. Tamaki screamed while holding his head frantically jumping from one foot to the other.

"Wow Haru-chan, I never would have thought that of you." Mitsukuni said as he claimed a large piece of cake into his mouth.

Haruhi was shaking with rage. "You idiots! It's not like that! I'm not even going home, I'm going to the library!" Tamaki ceased his screaming. "Oh . . . I knew my Haruhi would never do such a thing!"Haruhi started to ball up her fist and was about to deck somebody."Why would _we_ want to go to the library, even with you?" The twins asked in unison with their arms crossed."Well we _do_ have a research paper due on Monday and I'm sure that you guys haven't even started yours yet."Hikaru looked at her. "Now why would we go do it _now_ when we can do it Sunday night?" Kaoru and him started to laugh and high fived. "Whatever." Haruhi said already tired of Music Room 3. Shewalked down the hall, down the hall and down the stairs till she was on the second floor and opened the library's huge doors. She settled her books on one of the many empty tables and went to the bookshelves . . .

**3 Hours Later**

Haruhi stood up from the table that she was sitting at and stretched, cracking her neck and her back. _'My hand hurts, and my back is so stiff. Well at least I got my rough draft done, all 6 pages.'_ She gathered her things and exited the library. Haruhi looked out one of the colossal windows and saw that it was Twilight. _'I better her home soon.' _Then she started to speak aloud as she exited the main campus building. "Well, I did call dad, he knows that I'm going to be coming home late . . ." Haruhi was contemplating whether or not she should hurry up and get home. "Well I don't really _want_ to run . . ."

Haruhi decided that she would be just find just walking. It was five minutes before she reached the outside gates of the school, and another ten before she reached the business district. After another five minutes it got dark but at least she was in the housing district. Unlike the business district that was full of people this was deserted, everybody in their home preparing for dinner or sleep. She could see her apartment, but she could also see that it was dark. It was dark and empty. Everything made a shadow and everything made a noise.

_Clank Clank Clank Clank_

'_What that?!'_ Haruhi thought in a panic, she turned around quickly and saw a can tumbling down the road. She let out a breath of relief. "Come one Haruhi, calm down, there is nothing out there except your imagination" she said as she turned around and started walking again. Then she felt a chill go up her spine as something touched her shoulders and leaned in on her. "I'd beg to differ . . ." The hand that had grabbed her was rough and calloused and it spun her around. Her knees bent slightly and her eyes widened as her mouth opened. In front of her was what seemed like a 6 foot shadow. Haruhi froze in terror. _'This cant be happening! My house is right there!'_ "Give me your bag!" screamed the shadow. Haruhi froze in terror. Her pupils shrunk extremely and she didn't know what to do in this situation. She _knew_ that the best thing to do was just to give him her bag, but her _body_ just wasn't getting the memo.

"I. Said. Give. Me. Your. Bag!" He punched her in the gut and made her double over in pain almost losing her balance. He face had grimace. "So you 'tryna' act tough you little punk!? I'll show you." The man grabbed her by the shoulders and shot his knee into her abdomen. Haruhi opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out and her eyes had almost lost all their color in the pain. He did it again, this time with a resonating crack! Haruhi's eyes almost rolled to the back of her head. He grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against the wall.

"I said g-" he was cut off by what he felt. Because he slammed her into the wall her hands and forearms were pressed up against her chest, and he noticed that she _had_ one.

"Well, well, well, your not a filthy little punk, you're a filthy little bitch . . ." He punched her again, her had slamming against the apartment building brick wall that she was up again while saliva shot out of her mouth. The pain was excruciating. He punched her in the stomach again. Though this time, Haruhi felt nothing. Everything she saw went silent, it was as if someone turned the mute button, then everything faded to black. The thug noticed that she passed out and smirked. He dragged her limp body into the alley that they were next to. He tore off her shirt, tie, and jacket buttons flying everywhere.

_Pat, pat, pat_

They buttons hit the ground but there was nobody around to here them fall. Next came the belt and pants. He didn't have time to unzip them.

_Rip! Clank clank_

There went the zipper and the buckle on her belt. Her pants gone and so was her shirt. She laid there unconscious in her underwear. He unzipped himself and entered her mercilessly. Her body shook as he exited his shaft completely and entered again. There was blood all over her legs. "Heh, so you were a virgin, that's what you get for dressing like a punk." He continued to pump his body into hers. He ripped her bra off and bit her breast relentlessly, drawing blood. He came in her body and collapsed while panting. "I guess I'm glad that you didn't give me your bag you bitch." He stood up and put his pants back on. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over behind a trash can. He grabbed her bag left her there. Battered, bruised, violated, broken.

**Somewhere in the Haninozuka estate**.

Mitsukuni was tossing and turning in a bed that he could get lost in. He was sweating. He shot up. "Haru-can!" He grabbed his cell phone off of his nightstand. He pressed his speed dial and after two rings someone picked up. "Takashi! Get over here now! I think something horrible happened to Haru-chan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

AN: So, thanks for the review! J makes me happy! Yea, the beginning was kinda dark but my writing always comes out a bit dark. . . I AM NOT DARK! IM CHEERFUL! Lol I'm glad you liked it!

**Its Over: You Wont Stop Me**

Haninozuka Estate

Mitskuni was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had a picture of an ice cream cone. He was clutching his Usa-chan close to his chest. He was almost in tears. He was pacing in front of the front door. He heard the rumble of a car outside. He opened the door and saw Takashi standing in front of his Mercedes-Benz.

"Takashi! Its horrible!" Yelled Mitsukuni as he ran to him and clutched on his leg. He was close to tears. Takashi leaned down and grabbed him holding him out at full arm length bringing him up to his eye level.

"What's wrong Mitsukuni? What happened to Haruhi?" He asked in his standard monotone bass. Mitsukuni started kicking his feet in the air as if he were running. "Taaakkkaaasssshhiiiii! It was so ugly! Haruhi, somebody beat her up when she was going home! It and they, they, they touched her! It was the worst nightmare eevvveeerrr!" He started crying.

Takashi looked at him, " that doesn't mean it happened. It was just a nightmare." Mitsukuni looked at him.

"NOOOO! I know its true, and we have to find her!"

"Okay, we'll go to her home to make sure she's okay, but you need to calm down, I think that you're making a bigger deal out of this than it is. I think your imagination is getting away from you." His low voice resonated with certainty, oh how wrong he was.

"Please Takashi!" Mitsukuni broke free of Takashi's hold. "Okay, lets go." He opened the door and let Mitsukuni climb in while he went around and got in the drivers seat.

As the car rolled out of the estate and towards Haruhi's commoner dwelling Mitsukuni rested his forehead on the window and rested his chin on Usa-chan. Takashi looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sure that she's fine." Mitsukuni looked at him.

"For her sake I hope so, my nightmare was so horrible. I would wouldn't wish what happened on anybody."

Takashi looked at him, "I hope nothing happened to Haruhi." They passed the many other estates of other families that surrounded the Haninozuka estate. They passed the many stores within the city. After 5 minutes of driving they reached Haruhi's home. Mitsukuni jumped out of the car and flew up the stairs the led to Haruhi's apartment . He knocked on the door with an eager look on his face. He knocked again. Nothing. Takashi joined him.

"Hm," he opened the door and flipped on the lights. "Hello?" His deep voice could be heard with ease throughout the house, if there was anybody home they would be aware of their prescence. Mitsukuni couldn't take it anymore. He ran through Haruhi's apartment screaming her name. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan!? Where are you?! Are you here? Please answer me." His eyes began to downcast, there was no getting past it, she was not home.

"Maybe she's at somebody's house for the night?" Takashi suggested.

Mitsukuni looked up with flase hop eon his face. "Well, she did say she was going to go study, maybe the twins joined her and . . .and maybe it got too late to go home . . .so she's staying with them for the night?" Takashi nodded in agreement.

Mitsukuni pulled out his cell phone and dialed his second speed dial.

_Boooop_

_Boooop_

_Boooop_

"Hello?" A groggy voice on the other end answered.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!!" Mitsukuni screamed.

"Hunny-sempai? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"It doesn't matter! We have a situation!"

"What? You lost your Usa-chan?" the voice sounded annoyed and groggy.

"No! I lost my Haru-chan!"

"WHHATT!?" This time it was both of the twins in unison.

"So she's not with you?!" Mitsukuni screamed as he began to cry again.

"No! What do you mean Haruhi is lost?!" Once again in unison.

Click, Mitsukuni closed his phone. He didn't have time to worry about the twins at the moment, he had to find Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Mitsukuni, you were right. Lets go look for her." Takashi said waiting for Mitsukuni to exit the apartment to close the door. They went down the stairs and started walk down the street slowly. "Haru-chan!" called out Mitsukuni. "Haruhi!" called out Takashi. They looked behind every nook and cranny to make sure that they didn't miss any clues as to where she might be. After looking for two blocks they heard a screech. They looked up and saw a limo screeching down the street and halting in front of Mitsukuni and Takashi. Out came Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru was wearing sweat pants, sandals, a black tank top and an open hoodie. Kaoru was wearing a black and red basketball shorts, flip flops and a white beater.

"Wheres Haruhi?!" screamed Hikaru.

"And what do you mean she's missing ?!" Kaoru demanded. Mitsukuni was about to start explaining when Takashi cut him off.

"Mitsukuni!" He called him over, they all stood in front of an alley. "What is it Taka-" Mitsukuni went silent. "What?" the twins asked in unison. Then they let out a gasp. In front of them, in the alley was an arm sticking out of the trashcans. They arm appeared to be made of porcelian, tainted by blood and scratches.

"No, Haru-chan." Takashi and the twins went up to the body. Sure enough it was Haruhi. The twins broke down crying. "Why Hikaru!? She didn't do anything to anybody." Kaoru cried into his older brother's shoulder. Mitsukunui was still hanging back. His face suddenly turned serious, his fight face was now on and his eyes grew skinny. "Whoever did this is going to pay."

Takashi was the only person to notice that her chest was still moving, though her breathing was very shadow. He took off his jacket and threw it on top of her exposed body. Her eyes were open, but they were dead and lifeless.

He picked her up. He limbs limp and dangling over Takashi's arms. "We have to get her to the hospital . . .now." Takashi walked over to the car and the twins followed. Hikaru opened the door and climbed in, Takashi put Haruhi in head first and then Kaoru climbed in. Takashi went back to Mitsukuni who was serious as ever. "Come on Mitsukuni, we all should be there for her when she wakes up." He nodded and followed Takashi to the car.

The car ride was silent, nobody dare spoke. They pulled up to the Emergency Entrance. Everything seemed like flashes of pictures, not all connected. Nothing made sense, nothing was right. The doctors took her and sent her to the ICU. Takashi and the others were instructed to wait in the waiting room and that news of her condition would be told to them as soon as it was available.

Seconds blurred to minutes which felt like hours. They sat there in silence, they didn't bother calling Tamaki or Kyoya, who was thinking about them at a time like this?

About two hours later a doctor came out calling the person that admitted her. "Takashi Morinozuka?" They al stood up and went up to him,

"How is she?!" Screamed the twins in desperation as they waited for her status. The doctor didn't look particularly happy. "Well, she was badly beaten and raped. She was a broken arm, wrist, and she fractured her coastal ribs. There seems to be some light trauma to the head that with anitflammatory medications should take care of itself." All the doctor said to them might as well been nonsense, all they understood was 'Haruhi is broken.' "We would like to use the rape kit and administer the morning after pill, but unfortunately she is not responsive and the only person with that authority would be her parent or guardian." Nobody said anything.

"Well we don't know where her dad is! We _just_ found her like this! Just give her the damn pill!" Screamed Hikaru.

"I'm sorry we cant do that. She'll be okay for visitors in about another two hours, I will inform you." The doctor said as he left the waiting room and returned to his patients.

**3 Hours Later**

The foursome were sitting around Haruhi who laid unconscious in a bed. "This is all our fault . . ." said Hikaru. "Hikaru?" Kaoru questioned his brothers words. "If we had gone and done our homework with her instead of going home and relaxing this wouldn't have happened!"

Mitsukuni looked up at Hikaru, his face never changed from serious.

"Hikaru you can't blame yourself for this, we had no way of knowing that this was going to happen." Kaoru tried to calm his brother down as well as himself, for he too felt the guilt that Hikaru felt, but right now he had to support Hikaru.

"While we were home relaxing, Haruhi was being tortured" Hikaru broke down in tears. Kaoru nodded. "She did everything right, she studied, she was nice, she was honest, she had morals. Yet she still gets this punishment. What do we get? We get fame and money and luxury and we don't do anything. What kind of justice is that?" Kaoru began to question himself.

"Will you two shut up. Haruhi needs her rest and all your doing is complaining." Mitsukuni said completely serious.

"Hm, I suggest we keep this to ourselves, its not our bussiness to tell the world that she was beaten and raped. Not even Tamaki." stated Takashi, everybody agreed.

"I can't look at her like this." Hikaru said as he stared at her fragile face.

Haruhi laid on the gurney lifeless. He face was neither happy nor sad, her mouth was a falt line. She had bruises covering the whole left side of her face. She had her left arm in a cast. There was blood on her face, there were bandages wrapping around her chest and neck.

"I can't look at her like this . . ." Mitsukuni said and left, his face still as serious, he was now longer a child.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. I trust her to you for the night." Mitsukuni as he exited with Takashi out of the room and went home to think about the events that had transpired that night.

The twins stayed the night, watching her chest rise and fall, making sure that it never stopped. They woke up the next day and all that had changed was her head trauma, the inflammation of her brain had stopped and she was no longer in the ICU, they moved her to recovery.

When Monday came the twins didn't say anything. Neither did Mitsukuni or Takashi. The only people that went to the club after school was Takashi, Kyoya, and Tamaki. The other didn't even provide a reason for their absence, they just didn't show up. Mitsukuni instructed Takashi to stay at the host club to make sure it didn't have to be closed down for the day.

After a week of this routine Haruhi was looking better. Her bruises were turning yellow, a sign of healing. She was definitely on the road to recovery. It was at the end of this week that she opened her eyes.

"Hikaru! Look! Her eyes!" Haruhi looked at them expressionless. Hikaru jumped at Kaoru's exclamation. Although, that's all she did, she just stared at everybody, never saying a word. "Haruhi, are you okay?" asked Kaoru. "Do you want anything?" asked Hikaru.

It was that way for the rest of week. Mitsukuni couldn't ditch the club anymore, Takashi said that he was going to find out where everyone was so he had to return. The next week Haruhi spoke.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" The twins were asleep on the chairs in the room but the sound of her voice. "Haruhi!" screamed Hikaru. "You're awake!" screamed Kaoru.

"I'm dropping out of Ouran . . ." Those were the first words out of her mouth.

Hikaru and Kaoruu couldn't believe it. "WHAT?!"

**REVIEW PLEASE :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

AN: I am thrilled to have reviews! Hopefully there r more people reading than reviewing. But THANK YOU to those who have J Yea well I'm going to try to write as often as possible while this story is fresh in my head. Hopefully Ill be done with this story within the month, cuz once school starts I'm more than likely going to be absent from ff for a while.

**It's Over: You Wont Stop Me**

Hikaru and Kaoru just stared at her. "Do you want some . . .water?" asked Kaoru. They didn't know how to react to what she just said. "No" she responded.

"Haruhi, I think you need to worry about getting better before you start thinking about school again." Kaoru spoke again. Hikaru was frozen in shock at her words.

"No" she said again more forcefully. "Listen, I . . . I . . . I can't go back to school like this, after this. I'm never going to be the same Haruhi and I can't face all those people who knew the old me with the new me." Haruhi was gripping the sheets trying to hold in all her emotions.

"But Haruhi nobody knows about this! We made sure that nobody found out! We knew that it wasn't any of their business." Hikaru screamed at her finally coming out of his stupor.

"_I_ know," she started calmly with her face facing the wall across from her. "I know what happened, I remember every moment until he knocked me out; and I remember parts of when he, when he took it upon himself to use my body as his own property. This pain will never leave me. Those moments will never go away. I've been changed." She finished her face unchanging.

They stayed silent while listening, they stayed silent afterwards. Hikaru then remembered about what the doctor said. "Haruhi, the doctor said that he couldn't give you the morning after pill because you were unconscious and your dad wasn't present, do you want me to call him in so he can give it to you?" He said trying to completely ignore what she had just said. Haruhi looked at him confused they let out a small chuckle.

"You're a real dummy aren't you? The _morning after_ pill is good for the morning after, its definitely past that, and besides, I could never do that." The twins just looked at her. "Are you sure? I mean, we wont tell anyone, and we wont think any lesser of you if you do. We totally get it, I mean you're only 16-"

"Kaoru! I said no! I could never do that, no matter how impractical it would be for me to have a child I would never even consider doing that." Haruhi said with a slight bit of anger in her voice.

"But you don't even know if you're actually pregnant Haruhi. Don't talk like that! Like you're life is already over. You have to be sure bef-"

"Hikaru! I said no! Besides I already know. . . " Haruhi said looking down at her abdomen with a smile.

"Wha-what do you mean you know?" they asked in unison.

"Silly," she said as she turned to look at them with a sad smile "a woman knows when there's another human life growing within her." Haruhi was close to tears. The twins got off their chairs and hugged her. The moment they made contact, she released all her anguish, her tears were unstoppable. "I don't want you guys to think that I'm crying because of a baby," she said in between sobs "_my_ baby, I'm crying because of the events that led up to this. I'm not weak, I'm smart and I know that I can handle this."

The twins hugged her tighter as she spoke. "Haruhi, we know that you can." Hikaru started. "But you shouldn't have to, that's why we're here." finished Kaoru. They stayed together for another moment before she let go. Her face had yellow stains on it from the bruises, her arms had yellow stains from the Betadine. Her arm was still encased in the cast and would be for a couple more weeks. "Sorry guys, I'd love to hug longer but my side hurts."

The twins quickly apologized. "Sorry Haruhi! We forgot about your ribs!" They started bowing trying to apologize for causing her pain.

"So guys, what exactly _is _wrong with me? How bad am I damaged?" Haruhi asked a bit sad that she had to refer to herself as such. She had always been a proud women, a women who never doubted herself worth.

"Well the doctors said that you had head trauma, broken arm, fractured ribs, and . . ." Hikaru said not wanting to say the last thing, he just couldn't believe that something like that had happened to Haruhi.

She nodded. "Well I'm assuming that since I'm awake and not feeling woozy, that the trauma went down. My side still hurts so that's not healed yet and obviously my arm is still in a cast so . . ." She was trying to break the awkwardness with sarcasm but it obviously wasn't working.

"So, uh, who knows about what happened?" She finally asked the question that she had been itching to know. "Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai" The twins said in unison, not enthusiastically of course. She looked down. "Oh okay, well, they're nice enough . . ." She said a bit melancholy that anybody knew of her condition. "Who found me?"

The twins looked at each other. "Mori-sempai. Hunny-sempai had a bad dream and called Mori-sempai. Apparently he had a dream that something happened to you. They went to your house but no one was home." Hikaru started. "So he called us thinking that we had decided to study with you and maybe you were with us. But you weren't, and so we rushed over to your house and started searching for clues as to where you might be and well we found you . . ." Kaoru said trying to finish. "Where? Where did you find me? How?! I need to know!" demanded Haruhi. "Well, we found you in an alley, behind a trashcan, . . . And all your clothes were torn off and scattered about." He finally finished.

Haruhi crossed her arms so that her hands were on her opposite shoulder, like a mummy. She clutched as hard as she could without hurting herself. She felt so violated, she felt so desecrated. The way they described her, it felt as if she had been thrown away by her attacked after he was done with her. Not left to be found, but left to be disposed of.

"Haruhi we're sorry that this happened to you. You don't deserve it." They said to her. She turned to look at them with a very weary smile and eyes of sadness, her arms still clutched to her chest. "How do _you_ know. You think you know what I deserve and what I don't just because you've known me for a year? Maybe I did, I must have. I mean, I lost my mom, I lost my dad, now this. Maybe I _did_ do something-!" Haruhi's rant was interrupted by Hikaru holding her face.

"Haruhi! You do _not_ deserve this! And what do you mean you lost your dad?!" Haruhi just turned away. "Haruhi! What. Do. You. Mean. You. Lost. Your. Dad?" Kaoru tried to be as clear as possible so she couldn't try to change around her or his words. "Haruhi!" They screamed in unison. She didn't turn, she didn't acknowledge them for another hour. They had waited for her to come out of her 'coma' for like two weeks, waiting for her now to speak wouldn't be that difficult. "You guys should go home, you have school tomorrow, besides it's the last day before spring break. You can come bug me after that." The twins didn't move. Her face got serious. "Get out before I call a nurse" she said with more zeal.

They stood up, they didn't want to loose their privileges to see her. "Fine but we'll be back, Hunny-sempai will probably be by later. He was pretty upset. We'll see you tomorrow." They exited the room leaving Haruhi with her tears. They didn't want to fight her, not now. It was her first day of consciousness after a horrible incident. But they were determined to find out what happened to Haruhi's dad. She never mentioned anything. Though she never _would_ mention anything.

The next day when they finally went to school for first time in a long time. They were very quiet, mostly because they were listening to what everyone was saying about Mitsukuni's, Takashi's, and their absences as well as Haruhi's. Haruhi's absences from the Host Club was causing quite an uproar amongst her clients that were waiting for her return. They arrived at the club on schedule, as usual. Tamaki started hounding Hikaru as to the whereabouts of Haruhi.

"Devils!" Tamaki cried as the twins entered through the doors of Music Room 3. He charged at the twins and of the two he grabbed Hikaru and started shaking him violently while Kaoru watched. Hikaru started getting dizzy by the shaking. "What did you do to my precious daughter?! Why hasn't she been here for almost a month!" Kaoru completely was ignoring the boss's demands and looked at Kyoya who just looked at the whole scene play out. Kaoru looked at him with sad eyes, as if asking a question. Kyoya nodded and looked back at his notebook.

"Kao-chan! Hika-chan! You want some cake!?" called out Mitsukuni from his table with Takashi, he currently had no customers, but Tamaki did. "Boss! Your costumers are waiting!" Hikaru screamed as he grabbed him and hurled him across the room near his station where he landed with a crater. The twins walked over to Mitsukuni. The sweet act he had was just that, an act. Until Haruhi was okay again he would not be happy. _'Haruhi must be a really good friend for this to be affecting us this way.'_ "So I'm assuming that since you're back that Haruhi made much improvement." His huge eyes were now replaced with those of a mature seventeen year old.

They nodded "Yes Hunny-sempai, she opened her eyes and started talking. She's in a very dark place though, she's trying to tell herself that maybe she did deserve what happened. That she's damaged, that she cant face anybody so she's dropping out of school." Said Kaoru. "We tried to convince her that it just wasn't true and that no one would think differently of her but, but, but she determined that she's, that she's pregnant! We can't get her to stop thinking the worse! And the worse thing is that we that her dad is gone."

Mitsukuni just stared off into space as he had when they began to speak. "Well, seems as though we'll just have to make sure that she doesn't feel that way anymore huh? We're going to go see her after school." Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to their stations ready to put on an act.

**2 Hours Later**

Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni, and Takashi all left together to go visit Haruhi. Tamaki noticed that they were all leaving together and started running after them. Just as they were exiting Kyoya grabbed Tamaki by the collar. "Let them go Tamaki, don't get involved."

"WAAA! What do you mean don't get involved?!" He started crying as he tried to run towards the group but was stopped by Kyoya's grasp on his collar.

**Hospital**

"I must say Haruhi, seeing you in this state is so much better than from when we last you." Mitsukuni told Haruhi as he stood at the foot of her bed. Haruhi laughed. "I bet. I'm assuming that Hikaru and Kaoru told you about yesterday?" She asked a bit embarrassed and sad. Takashi and Mitsukuni nodded.

"Yes and we're very sad that you're thinking about yourself and you're situation the way you are. There's no way of knowing that your' pregnant just yet-"

"Stop right there Hunny-sempai. I _am_ pregnant. I _know_ this. And I had it confirmed yesterday after I left. . ."

"Haruhi, I may not know much about women, and their "inner workings" but I _do_ know that you can't tell this early." Kaoru tried to tell her. Haruhi chuckled. "It's too early to tell with a _home urine_ test, but guess what? Blood doesn't wait to tell the truth. I had them do a blood test and I _am _pregnant. I'm sorry that you guys have to be associated with a teenage mother, its probably going to ruin your careers and family business and empires. You guys can deny me all you want . . ." Everybody just looked at her jumped her into a giant hug, except Takashi who just stood by very close. Haruhi's eyes almost jumped out of her skull. She held it in as much as she could, and just when she thought she was going to scream Takashi picked them up and threw them off of her. "Oh that's right, sorry Haruhi, we forgot." Hikaru said to her they were dumped on the floor.

"Haru-chan, please never think of yourself like that, you'll never be a burden on us. If anything we would be the burden on you. You having to deal with Tamaki and Hikaru's rude comments about you being a commoner, and how I called your house a dojo. We really are sorry for everything we put you through, but its because we really care about you." Everyone nodded in agreement with Mitsukuni. "We're for you, your going to need all of us going through this." She smiled at them, almost in tears. "Thanks, you guys are true friends. Listen they said that I could go home tomorrow. Apparently since my head isn't battered anymore and I can walk, so I'll be out of here tomorrow."

"Listen, we'll take you home tomorrow, and get you settled back at your house okay?" Kaoru said as he set on her bed and started rubbing foot. "Hey, you should be happier than that, by the time school starts again I'm sure your face will be back to normal! And that cast sure is going to attract the ladies!" Hikaru said trying to make her forget about saying that she was going to drop out of Ouran.

"Nice try Hikaru, but I already told you, I can't go back there. I either have to go to a school that can meet the demands that I'm facing with this baby or I'm finishing online. There's no changing it. I can't go back to Ouran-"

"But Haru-chan? What about your dream to become a lawyer? You can't give up on that Haru-chan." Mitsukuni said .

"Hunny-sempai, I'm going to be a mother now, I have new dreams. I'm still going to try to be just like my mother, just in a different sense. My life is no longer about me, but about him." She said pointing at her abdomen. Everyone stayed silent.

"What time are they discharging you?" Takashi asked in his low voice.

"Tomorrow at 2:00 pm." Haruhi said

"Well we'll be here tomorrow at 1:00!" The twins were in unison again. "Thanks guys. Please don't tell anyone." She asked once more and they all nodded.

The rest of the time they spent there they spent on idle chit chat.

**The Next Day**

**1:58pm**

"Haruhi are you ready?" asked Kaoru. She nodded. The nurse had come in earlier and removed the IV at witch Mitsukuni fainted and Hikaru thought he was going to throw up. Her face was still bruised up and her arm was still in a cast but her ribs started to feel better, as they should after almost a month. Mitsukuni offered his hand to her as she got up off of the bed, they had brought her a pair of shorts and a tee shirt from her house and some slippers. They didn't ask about where her father might be, for they went to the house and he _still_ wasn't home.

"Lets go Haruhi! Time to go home" he said as he led her out of her room, down the hall, past the nurses station, through another hall, past the gift shop, past the front desk and lobby and out the revolving doors out to a car, not a limo, a car that was waiting to take them to her home. They all got in and started to talk about what Haruhi planned to do.

"Well, I'm going to finish my schooling online, the chances that I find a suitable school for me in my 'condition' so I'll just finish my schooling at home. I don't mind, besides soon I'm going to have to get a job so they least I have to leave the house the better off I'll be. So everything will work out just fine." She said.

"A job?! You cant get a job!" Hikaru screamed.

"And why not?! You have to earn your living in this world, I'm no exception." She stated as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. "So?! You still shouldn't have to! You're too good for working!" Hikaru continued to argue.

"Listen! Whether I want to or not I have to work, there's nothing I can do about it and there's nothing you can do about it either so you can just calm down.

"So Haruhi, if you don't mind me asking, where's your dad?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi looked at him solemnly then just looked out the window and stayed silent the rest of the way to her home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

AN: Thanks reviewing everyone! And I'm thrilled that you guys think that my story is great. At first I thought it might be a flop but I guess not! Thanks again! Remember to review!

**It's Over: You Wont Stop Me**

Everybody looked at her in the car. Nobody said anything, they were waiting for her to speak. It was another minute before she turned to them. "You know, it's funny how you might try to fool yourself into believing something that you know just isn't true. Because at the end of the day you still know the truth, no matter how much you might try to deny it to yourself."

Kaoru looked at her. "Haruhi, what are you talking about?" He asked curiously, not accusingly.

She grabbed onto the fabric of her shorts. "A couple weeks ago my dad started acting . . .different. I couldn't exactly figure out what it was so I just let it go. You know? What's the point in worrying when I didn't know if there was actually something wrong. But then suddenly I started noticing that he was at home less and less. I chalked it up to him working more. But he also started distancing himself from me. Then, I over heard . . ."

_Flashback_

_Ranka was in his room on his bed. The digital clock on the table glowed "12:48" midnight. He was in his pajamas. He has his knees to his chest and was holding the telephone up to his ear like a giddy 16 year old girl. _

"_Hello? Hi, I hoped I didn't wake you. . ." Ranka started talking over the phone. "You know I love you sweety. You've changed me so much. You've made me appreciate the world more. I can't be cooped up here anymore. And you'll come with me because you love me. Soon my dear soon."_

_Haruhi had woken up to some talking. She got up and went to check out what was the noise that woke her up. She was about to go into her dad's room until she heard him._

"_Yea, I'll leave soon, I'll make it as painless as possible. She wont know what happened, that will make it a little easier . . . So in two days it will just be you and me. I love you Hina." He hung up the phone. Haruhi was mortified she almost started shaking. She heard his lamp click off and heard him get into his bed and go to sleep. _

_Haruhi was frozen in place. If she tried to return to her room she would make too much noise and probably fall. After about ten minutes she regained enough composure to return to her room. The next day she woke up trying to convince herself it was a dream. The day after that though, she couldn't sleep waiting for confirmation of whether or not it was a dream or reality. Unfortunately, she knew it was true, and she was proven right. It was around 2 in the morning when she heard footsteps, after two more minutes she heard the rumble of a car speed off. _

_Haruhi stood up and went to her dads room. She found her dads room cleaned out. His clothes, his favorite possessions. He really was gone. _

_For the next two weeks after that she tried to act as if he was still there. Leaving him notes that she was going to be late. Making dinner for two and leaving his food out for him for when 'he got home.'_

_End Flashback_

"You trying to pretend like nothings wrong is really tiring. But I knew the truth. It was a total waste of time for me to try to avoid it, it only served as a momentary lapse of insanity." Haruhi finished.

"Haru-chan, that's horrible. Is there anything that we can do? We can have Kyoya try to find him-" started Mitsukuni.

"No! Nobody must know. You guys are already too much" interrupted Haruhi not very happy about her business possibly becoming common knowledge.

"Listen Haruhi, there's no reason for you to drop out of school. Sure everyone will know you're a girl but that doesn't mean that they wont forgive you." Hikaru said.

"It's not that what I'm worried about. I cannot face them after something like this. I'm not the same person anymore. I can't return there. I don't want to see anybody's looks of pity, I don't want people to feel sorry for me. I can handle everything on my own."

"Haruhi," started Kaoru "you don't have to be on your own. I know before, you were on your own but now you got friends now that will support you." The car pulled up to the apartment.

"You guys are sweet" is all she stated before exiting the car and going upstairs to her home. The guys didn't know whether or not to follow her. Takashi finally spoke after a minute of silence. "You guys can see her tomorrow, I think right now she just needs to take everything in." Everyone nodded in agreement. Sometimes all anybody ever needs is space.

Haruhi entered her apartment. Yes it was now _her_ apartment. She was now responsible for all of her. _All _of her. She was responsible for providing her own clothing, food, and up keeping of the apartment. Of course she did all this before her father left. But now she had to get a job to acquire the money to do these things.

'_You know, it wont be too difficult, I mean now that I don't have to worry about going to school during the day I can work, and I can save up to hold me over when my working will be cut back when I have the baby. . .' _ She thought this as she looked at the empty home. She tried to rationalize everything going on around her. _'If dad has found someone that makes him happy like mom then who am I to stop him. I should be happy for him . . ._' She was _really_ trying to rationalize everything. She stood there for another second and looked at her empty home, she would no longer see her father in drag or feel his hugs. She fell to the ground and started to sob uncontrollably. _'Was I not good enough!? Did I do something wrong?! Why is this happening to me!?'_ She couldn't hold in her thought anymore.

"WHY!?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT DID I DO?! AAAAAAAAAH!" She cried and screamed. She tried to scream out all of her emotions but that would never happen, a part of her will always be damaged by the traumatic events of the preceding weeks. "What did I do wrong?" She whispered to herself, asking herself what she might have done.

She got up barely able to walk due to her pain and made her way over to her bed and past out not being able to tolerate the pain in her heart.

**The Next Day**

The four boys that had been with her throughout her ordeal showed up at her house to make sure that she was okay at around noon. She opened the door not yet changed from her clothes, only eaten a sandwich that day. They saw her and saw that she was wreck.

"Haru-chan! Have you not eaten yet? Let me make you breakfast!" Screamed Mitsukuni as he ran to the kitchen, she followed him. "You know how to cook Hunny-sempai?" That stopped him dead in his tracks. "Well not really, but you could teach me right!" Haruhi just chuckled at his attempt to make her feel better. "Yea sure. Lets make some rice and vegetables . . ." They got to work in preparing a simple lunch for the five of them while Hikaru, Kaoru sat in the living room waiting and Takashi looming over Mitsukuni as he handled a knife.

After a couple minutes of cooking the rice was done and the vegetables were steamed. "Wow Haruhi, you're great. You're going to be a great mother."

Haruhi was shocked by Mitsukuni's seriousness and comment. "Thank you Hunny-sempai. I really appreciate that." He looked up at her. "Listen, you're about to become a mother, I think that you can stop calling me sempai . . ." He looked at her with a smile. Takashi made a noise in agreement. "Oh okay . . . Hunny-chan?" She said almost as if she were asking for approval.

"Silly! You can call me anything you want!" He said as he bounded, followed by Takashi as always, into the sitting room where they could eat their lunch. Haruhi brought in bowls and plates and distributed them to everyone and set the two main dishes in the center of the table so they could serve themselves as they pleased. "Thank you Haruhi!" the chorused around the table.

"Hey Hunny-chan here did most of the cooking I just directed him." She said complementing Mistukuni.

He stood up proudly. "That's right so watch out world! Haninozuka Mitsukuni will soon be making his own cakes!" They all laughed at his comment and started to eat.

"Haruhi, you're not _really_ going to drop out are you?" asked Hikaru . . .again.

"Listen, I already told you I have new priorities. I'm not dropping out of _school_ just Ouran, I'm going to finish, just online. Now I don't want to hear anymore about this okay? I've made me decision." She stated calmly, not the least bit angry because she realized that for them to ask so much is because they must really care for her and their bugging her out of concern.

"Okay, well if that's your final decision then will support you one hundred percent!" Declared Kaoru.

"Thanks guys. You guys are amazing." She stated simply and looked down at her rice bowl. She stared for a moment later and then her shoulders started to shake and she started to cry. She fisted her hands and was trying to hold it in but she couldn't. Everyone around her held her tight. "Its okay Haru-chan, let it out." Mistukuni said. "Yea," started Hikaru "we're here" finished Kaoru.

"What am I going to do?! I don't know how to raise a kid!" She couldn't lower her voice anything that popped into her head she just screamed. "I can't do this!" They just kept holding her. "Listen, we're not just going to leave you all alone. That baby is going to have an uncle Mistukuni, an uncle Takashi, an uncle Hikaru, and an uncle Kaoru. And we're going to make sure that we help you raising him or her, we'll be here for you so don't worry!" Said Mistukuni trying to make her feel better about the situation.

"Wow, thanks guys. I feel a bit better getting that of my chest. Man I've been crying way too much." She said with a smile. "It's okay Haruhi, you've been through something horrible, you're bound to have all these feelings." Kaoru stated as she started to sit up straight again. Haruhi chuckled.

"Man this kid is going to be strange. I can't imagine what his going to turn out like with all you guys influencing him." They all smiled glad to see that she was looking at the bright side. "So is there anything that you wanted in particular today?" Haruhi asked after an awkward silence.

"Nope, we just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Hikaru said. "But since we're here, talking about the baby . . ." Started Kaoru and Hikaru joined him in finishing. "We can go baby shopping!" Haruhi just looked at him.

"Listen I'm thrilled that you want to help me and all but isn't it a bit early to be thinking about going shopping for the baby? I mean why don't we wait till later. Besides I don't have any money and I have to focus on finding a job so I can pay the rent, not buying a cute one-sy that says "Kiss Me I'm Cute."" She stated very seriously.

"But Harruhhhiiiiiii! It would be so much fun. Once you embrace your baby you'll feel so much better!" The twins wined in unison.

"Listen, I completely embrace this baby, whether or not it was planned or not, I already love it but there's nothing that I can do about my finances." Haruhi stated.

"Haruhi! We could help you if you ever needed it so please don't use that as an excuse." Kaoru said.

"Listen I don't want to rely on any of you guys, this is _my_ baby and _ I_ will raise it and nourish it on my _own_. Out of principal I can't take charity. I'm sorry." Haruhi said as she stood up taking all of their plates to the sink. When she came back she told the guys that she had to go out and get a newspaper to look through the want ads.

"I appreciate you guys stopping by but I have things that I need to take care of, so I'll see you guys later." She said. Everybody said their good-byes and she got to work.

**Flash Forward**

In the next month Haruhi found a job as a secretary at a law firm which she was thrilled about because even though _she_ couldn't be a lawyer she would be able to assist them, though she was no paralegal. During this first month of work she earned much money, she had found that secretaries in law firms do make quite a bit of money. Unfortunately though, Haruhi was finally experiencing morning sickness. That was hell.

She forbade the guys from coming over everyday, _they_ were still in school and she wasn't going to damage their education. The only reason they agreed was because there was only two months left of school and soon they would be out of school and there to help her. Haruhi really hoped that she would stop getting morning sickness by the time that happened. She had already saved up three months worth of rent and was working saving 9 months worth of rent. At the wage that she was given it was definitely possible, she just couldn't be frivolous with her money, and she definitely wasn't.

Haruhi only spent money on the necessities such as food and water.

Another month past and she had about 5 months of rent saved up. She had moved into her fathers room and was going to use her room as the nursery. She already cleaned it out of all of her belongings. She had also decided to clean out the rest of the house. She had found pictures of her father and her mother, she put all of her pictures in a box, sealed it, and labeled it. It was time for a new family. She also found some of her baby stuff. Some of her outfits, and blankets. Haruhi didn't even know that these things were in her home, Haruhi was starting to get a belly already. Not a BELLY but a belly, nothing to glamorous, everything still fit fine, but it looked as if she definitely had gained some weight. Every time she saw it she sighed knowing that this was only the beginning of something bigger to come, literally.

She was going on three months now and she was starting to realize that she was going to have a baby.

**End Flash Forward**

One day Haruhi was laying down on her couch watching tv on one of her days off trying to relax, she hadn't thrown up today and she was very grateful. Then she heard someone knocking on her door. She got up, she still didn't need help getting up but it sure wasn't going to take too long before that happened. Haruhi was sure that women didn't start to show till third month or something!

"Coming!" she yelled as she walked over to the door in her t-shirt and shorts. She opened the door and saw Kaoru standing there, alone. "Hey Kaoru, what are you doing here, without Hikaru any ways?" She asked confused that he wasn't with what they call "her entourage."

"Are you not happy to see me Haruhi?" He asked mysteriously, while holding her chin with his fingers. She looked at him with a look that said "who do you take me for? An idiot?" "Kaoru, that isn't going to work on me anymore. I've got way to many things to worry about to be flustered by your antics." She told him hoping he would stop. "That's exactly why I'm here Haruhi. You are waayyy too stressed out for a 16 year old you have too many things to worry about. So today I'm going to treat you to . . ."

'_Goodness knows what he planned. Probably something completely over the top and unnecessary. . .'_ Haruhi thought dreadfully.

"Ice cream and a day in the park!" He finished with a grin. Haruhi's eyes were wide opened. "That's it? No castle tour, no yacht?" He looked her quizzically. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Well if that's that you want Har-" Haruhi snatched his phone out of his hand before he could finish. "No I'm just surprised you didn't make such ridiculous plans! I'm happy that its _not_ that! Thank you!" Haruhi said and hugged him right. When she pulled away she bent his knees, got eye level with her stomach and poked it a bit. "Hey little guy, I didn't know you were poking around yet;" he stood straight again "lets go Haruhi. Hey when's your next doctors appointment? I mean they should be able to tell the sex of the baby now right?"

Haruhi put on her shoes and followed him out the door after locking up. "Not for another week or two, at my next appointment they said they'll be able to tell me the sex so that I can start buying things for him or her. You know I'm starting to get a bit more excited about this, more excited than sad. . . " she said while still looking straight ahead. They walked in silence until they reached some type of restaurant. She looked at it. "Uhh Kaoru what are we doing here? I thought you said we were getting ice cream . . ?" She seamed very confused. "We are, after I get you lunch of course. Now come one!" He grabbed her hand led her inside.

They were seated and given menus. "Kaoru, I can't believe your taking me here . . . I can't even read half of the stuff on this menu!" She told him a bit annoyed that he had tricked her like he had. He just grinned. "Don't worry I'll order for you. I come here all the time I know what good." The waiter returned and asked what they would like, Kaoru said some gibberish and the man was off.

"So Haruhi, I was wondering, could I come to your appointment? I really want to see the baby. I want to see you when you see the baby." Haruhi just stared at him. "Umm, sure I don't see why not . . . But I'm not going to see the baby just wait, I have to wait like 20/24 weeks before I can see its face. But yea sure, you can give me a ride. It will save me on bus fare." As she finished speaking their food came out. Haruhi looked down and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I-I-Is is this fancy tuna?" She asked almost drooling over the food. Kaoru just smirked at her and nodded. "I thought you might prefer something along those lines." All she did was nod and started to dig into it, periodically stopping and daydreaming about the tuna only to return to eating it fervently once more. Kaoru just chuckled at her as he started eating his chicken. Haruhi was done eating it in a flash. Then she started eating something that surprised him. The tuna came with sauerkraut, most people never ate it but she was digging into it. "Eh Haruhi are you okay?" He asked a but surprised that she was so enthusiastic about eating the sauerkraut. She nodded and cleaned off her plate.

"Haruhi let me tell you, I've seen pregnant women eat, but you eat more than any I've ever known. . ." But she wasn't paying attention to him. She was just trying to guzzle down as much food as she possibly could. She looked at Kaoru and was a bit embarrassed. "Sorry about that, I just can't help myself." She started to blush. He smiled and leaned in towards her. "Don't worry, as long as you don't forget about the ice cream."

They split a banana split and talked about how he was spending his summer and how she had been on her own. "Well its been kinda boring. Boss went to Europe for vacation with his father. Kyoya, well he's not too social so its really just me and Hikaru . . .and you." Haruhi blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry." Haruhi apologized, not really sure why.

"What about you? How are you doing all alone?" He asked her.

She looked at him. "Well I moved my stuff out of my room so that the baby can have that room, I'm in my dads old room. I threw out old things. I got a lot of money saved up to hold me over for when the baby gets here. I think I'm doing a good job of keeping everything flowing. Hey! If I work on school through the summer I can be starting my second year by august with you guys! Isn't that awesome!?" She said very excited. He nodded, he truly was happy for her.

They left the restaurant and headed for the park. They walked down the trail and kept talking about small things. About things they saw, about things that they were planning to do. After walking through the park for a while Haruhi looked up Kaoru "thanks Kaoru, I really needed this day to relax. I'm really grateful, this was an amazing gift." She hugged him and they started to walk back to her apartment. _'Haruhi, you have no idea how much I want to give you. How much you deserve. I'll make sure that you're taken care of, whether you want me to or not. . .'_ He thought as they walked back to her apartment with the sun setting behind them.

**AN: WOW! What was that last thought: hmmm maybe the beginnings of something? Please rmr to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

**AN: I'm thrilled to be getting reviews, I thank y'allz so much. So one with the story. Rmr I take ALL criticism or praise.**

**It's Over: You Wont Stop Me**

Haruhi entered her home after spending her day with Kaoru, and the fancy tuna. What Haruhi had not realized was that her close friend was beginning to get closer. As always Haruhi was to naïve and oblivious to men around her. She took off her shoes and walked into her sitting room and looked at the clock, it was almost dinner time which only meant one thing.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Haruhi looked at the door. _'Like clockwork . . .'_ She thought as she walked over to the door. She opened the door and found Mitsukuni on the other side. "Hey Hunny-chan. You're never late are you?" She asked him as she let him in. "I'm never late! I am a martial arts master! Someone with as much discipline as me could never be late. Now lets get started!" He was very excited and ran into the kitchen. She followed him whole heartedly. There was something about Mitsukuni that warmed her heart, always made her feel better.

"Okay so what do you want to make today Hunny-chan?" She asked him as she had Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for the last couple of days before starting their cooking lessons. "How about we make noodles in a beef and vegetable stew! And then I can make a cake for desert! I've been practicing." He told her as he started to look for the noodles. "The noodles are in the pantry, I'll get the beef and vegetables out of the fridge." They got to work and soon Mitsukuni had the noodles cooking and the beef sautéing while the vegetables simmered. Haruhi just stood to the side and instructed him when needed. "Thanks for teaching me Haruhi," he had lately began to call her by her full name recently, she wasn't sure why. "No problem. I get you to cook dinner for me and I have some company at night. It can get really quiet here sometimes." She said to him.

She looked around. Something just didn't look right. "Hey, where's Takashi?" She asked wondering where he was. He was always at his lessons. Mitsukuni looked at her for a minute before answering. While she waited for answer she realized how much he had grown in her eyes. He was probably the same size but he looked bigger. He wore jeans and artsy tee-shirt. Maybe the way he was dressing was causing him to appear more mature. He was still staring at her. "Well I asked him to stay back, he always looks so bored 'cuz' he doesn't get to do anything except eat. . ." He told her a bit hesitantly, not sure about how she would feel about just being with him. "Well there's nothing wrong with that. All I've been doing lately is eating." She said with a chuckle. "Hahaha! Haruhi! You're pregnant of course you're going to eat a lot! By the way, can I see your tummy." He asked her shyly.

She nodded and lifted her shirt. "Right now it just seems like I've been packing away the chips but I'm coming along." He got closer to her tummy to get a really good look at it. "I can't believe that everybody was that small at one point. And I can't believe your showing this much already! I mean your only like 3 and a half maybe 4 months along!" He was astonished. "Yea well you know how I'm above average, that's wasn't just limited to school I guess." She said with a smile, "the beef is going to burn and stick . . ." She said to him as he dashed off to the stove top. After another couple of minutes Mitsukuni had served everything and was taking it to her table in the sitting room.

As they sat down and began to eat they continued to talk about things. What Mitsukuni had been doing now that he had graduated. "Are you going to University or are you going straight to work for your family?" He shrugged his shoulders. I don't know, I'll be happy either way to tell you the truth. So Haruhi, when are you going to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"When I go to my next appointment. I'll be at about 15 weeks so they'll be able to tell me what the sex is."

"So are you going to finally let treat you to a day at the baby store? It's going to be so much fun." Haruhi just stared at him.

"Hunny-chan, you know I like to take care of myself. I don't want charity." She said as she finished her dinner. While Mitsukuni finished his food she remained silent. "Well just make sure that you let me know when you know what the sex is, whether you want to or not you're going to get gifts, not necessarily charity so I suggest you learn the difference." He finished and took the dishes to the sink where he cleaned them. It was a ritual that they had. Next they would sit down and watch some TV. and then he would leave till the next day. "This is nice, having company from time to time. Though I'm sure that once the baby is born that'll change. You're not going to enjoy this place when it just smells like dirty diapers." Mitsukuni chuckled. "You must be crazy. I'm going to be like a dad to that kid, I'll show him self discipline and true strength." He said very determined while Haruhi just smiled completely missing any type of deeper meaning that might have been in those words.

Haruhi yawned, she had been very fatigued lately due to her pregnancy but she wasn't letting that stop her from doing things as normal, as much as she tried though, nature always prevails. In the middle of their show Haruhi dozed off and fell asleep on Mitsukuni. He sighed, that was the second time that she had fallen asleep on him. He looked her soft and delicate face and only thoughts of joy. She looked like a mother. She had opted to keep her hair short saying that it would be easier for up keep once the baby was born.

He picked her up and took her to her room. Even though he was small he was incredibly strong. He tucked her in let himself locking the door on his way out. He wasn't sure why but Haruhi started to seem more and more like a sweet cake that he wanted all for his own. _'I never did get to make my cake . . .'_ He thought as he entered his car and went home.

**The Next Day**

_Beeeep Beeeep Beeeep_

Haruhi's alarm was going off, the alarm that told her 'hey its to wake up and go to work. GET UP!' Haruhi groaned and realized that she must have fallen asleep on Mitsukuni. "I hope he wasn't upset. . ." She said to herself as she got up, took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed. Haruhi had to dress very business-y to her job. You don't exactly wear a sun dress to a law firm. Everybody at her work knew that she was pregnant and were very supportive so she didn't have to keep it a secret there, though eventually she would not have been able to. She wore a pin stripe pencil skirt and white collared shirt with a black vest. She grabbed a sandwich and headed out the door with her bag in hand.

The bus ride was as normal. She said hello to the bus driver and took her usual sit in the middle on the left. The ride to her work was about 15 minutes and the bus dropped her off down the street from the building that she worked in. She had finished her sandwich by the time she got there. She entered through the revolving door and was hit by the AC. _'Pretty soon this wont be my routine, pretty soon everything is going to change. I wonder if the Hunny-chan and Hikaru and Kaoru are really going to keep visiting me after I have the baby? If they didn't I wouldn't blame them, but it sure would be nice to not have to do this alone.' _ Haruhi entered the elevator and was alone in the car. Her post was on the 12 floor, but the elevator made a quick stop on the 7th floor to pick somebody up. As usual, on the 7th floor was her friend Makoto. She was wearing a skirt suit that was nave blue and wore a silver necklace. While Haruhi had on flats, here feet hurt too much and were too swollen, Makoto wore heels.

"Hey Haruhi-chan? How's that baby of yours coming along?" She asked nudging her with her shoulder and giving a wink. Haruhi just chuckled and sighed. "Well just having this belly takes a lot out of me. But hey, what am I going to do? How was your morning?" She replied. It was good having a friend in the workplace, it made her feel a little less awkward.

"Well you know. The train was crowded, the streets are crowded its all too crowded for me. How about you?"

"Well business as usual, you know another day another paycheck." Makoto laughed at her comment

"Aint that the truth. So we're going to lunch today right?"

Haruhi nodded. "Uhuh, I'll meet you in the lobby at noon."

_Ding_

"This is me, see you at lunch." Haruhi said as she exited on her floor. Makoto worked on the 15th floor as one of the major lawyers but always went to the 7th floor to check on some of her case files from the previous week. Makoto knew that Haruhi was pregnant but she didn't know how. All Haruhi ever told her was that the father of her child was a bastard. Makoto also knew that Haruhi had to drop out of school, and that she was only 16 and on her own. And lastly, Makoto also knew that Haruhi had always wanted to be a lawyer but couldn't. She would share her case files with her sometimes and ask for her advice. She was surprised to know that Haruhi had quite the mind for the law.

Haruhi arrived in the lobby of her floor and took her post behind the huge lobby desk/counter. She was the receptionist till lunch, then she was the personal secretary of one of the attorneys on her floor. Haruhi worked very hard at her job. She knew that if she worked hard that she would get rewarded with a nice big fat paycheck, which she did.

Noon came and there was almost no one that to her floor so her day went fairly well. Not very busy, she got caught up on her work for tomorrow and she was ready to go to lunch. She went downstairs to the lobby and met Makoto at there usual meeting spot. They walked down the street to a sub place.

Makoto had a ham and cheese sub while Haruhi had two Italian subs with soy sauce, apple slices and honey bbq sauce. Not too crazy but still it was crazy enough to make Makoto uncomfortable when Haruhi munched down both in no less than 2 minutes. "You never cease to amaze me at how much you eat, and _what_ you eat can be a little disturbing at times." Makoto told her as she laughed as Haruhi raised her head up from the food with a confused look on her face.

"So, how was the 15th floor today?" She asked finally have finished.

"Boorrriiinnngggg, no new cases. I'm still saddled with some stupid open and shut case. How about you."

Haruhi let out a sigh "Well about the same. I think today is going to be one of those days that's just sllooowww. Hey, are you going to finish the sub?" Makoto only smiled and shook her head. "Nope, you can have it, I'm not eating for five over there." Makoto said jokingly.

Haruhi gave a very sarcastic laugh. "So ho ware you going to spend you week vacation coming up?" Makoto asked her. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I don't want to think about it, I means its still like a month and a half away. And by that time I'll be like 6 months! Lord knows how I big I might get, I'm already gaining weight really fast as it is." Makoto just looked her. "Listen, your pregnant, you're supposed to be a fatty!" She said it as a joke but Haruhi just stared at her not laughing.

"Aww come on! Lighten up! Listen, when that vacation goes around your going to be so thankful _because_ you'll be like 6 months pregnant. You're not going to want to work _then_ are you?" Haruhi sighed in agreement. _'At least it's a paid vacation, otherwise we might have some problems.'_

"Come on, its time to go! We're going to be late!" Haruhi grabbed her friend and the brisk walked back to the building.

The rest of the day went by slowly as predicted. Haruhi waited for the clock to strike 6 so she could go home. As she waited she thought about the life in her belly. _'I wonder if it's a boy or a girl? What would I name it? Maybe I should start buying supplies now so I'm not scrambling around when the baby __is__ here. What about toys? Should I get a play pen? What about baby proofing the house? How much is __that__ going to cost? Do I need to hire someone to do it or what? Well I guess I wont have to worry about that till the baby starts to crawl. I have to start all this stuff soon. And I can't forget to look at day cares. I should probably do that soon to make sure they'll still be able to take him or her when they're born.' _

Haruhi was musing to herself, she happened to glance at the clock. 6:15 pm. _'No! I'm going to miss the bus.' _She grabbed the bag and ran to the elevator. As soon as the elevator landed in the lobby she ran out and ran across exiting the lobby. The bus stop was down the street but she could already see the round the corner. She ran as fast as she possibly could in her condition and fortunately it was _just _fast enough to catch the bus.

She got on, paid and took her seat. _'That was close.' _If she missed that bus then she would either have to wait for the next bus that wouldn't for another hour or she would have to walk, and that just wasn't an option. The bus dropped her off in front of her apartment complex and she went into her home. She got home and sat down. Just as she was starting to relax she felt a sharp pain in her side. It stayed for about another minute. Then it went away. _'I guess that's what I get for exerting myself like that.' _

**That Sunday**

Haruhi was resting in her bed reading a book when she heard somebody knock at her door. She groaned as she had get up. Today she was feeling very fatigued but the person on the other side of the door kept knocking. She finally reached her door and opened, of course it Hikaru, the only one who'd she hadn't seen all week. "Hello Hikaru." She said almost bored.

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" He asked a little bit hurt by her tone of voice.

She just stared at him. "No, I'm just really tired today. Did you need something today?" She asked him just staring at him.

"You know this pregnancy is making you really boring."

"No this pregnancy makes me tired. I'm creating life as we speak, this is very tiring."

Hikaru just looked at her. "Well I thought you might be a little low on energy so I thought that today I'd take you on a relaxing boat ride down the river. I mean you have to be tired of just seeing your apartment and your work so go change, its warm today, and we'll go." Haruhi just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Really Hikaru? I mean, come on. I'm tired-"

"Of seeing the same thing everyday! I know, I would be too so just go!" He started to gently nudge her to her room to get changed. She let out an exasperated sigh.

She came back on with a t-shirt that just barely showed her stomach, some jean shorts and some sandals. Hikaru just grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car outside. "Hikaru! Hikaru!" She screamed his name as he threw her in the car and it took off. "Hikaru! You have to be more gentle with me! You can't just yank me like that." She told him seriously.

"I know, but I was afraid that you'd change you mind. I'm sorry." He had the biggest puppy dog eyes he could simmer up. Haruhi knew that he was sorry, but she also know that he wasn't this innocent and was just putting up the face to try to make her forgive him, which she would have done anyways, but darn those eyes. "So Haruhi, I see you're showing more than I thought you would be. Aren't you a little big for only being 4 months along?" Haruhi just stared at him.

"Okay I get it! I'm a fatty! Leave it alone!" She was very angry. Then she saw Hikaru's surprised face and she started crying while trying to curl into a ball. "You hate me now don't you?!" She was sobbing. Hikaru started to panic and just starting patting her back. Suddenly Haruhi got still. She suddenly started to turn her head like a robot at Hikaru and her face resembled Kyoya's when he was woken up. "You idiot I'm not choking! I'm crying!" After flaming her face off for two more seconds she looked out of the window and saw the river behind the tall grass of the banks. "Oh my, its so pretty." Her face softened and she was back to normal, Hikaru was so confused. _'That must have been one of those mood swings . . .'_ Hikaru thought as he stared at her staring out the window. The car stopped in front of a small pier where there was a small boat with a single sail. It was white and all of the ropes needed to sail a boat.

Hikaru got out and ran around to open her door. She was smiling at him and took his hand and exited the vehicle. He walked her down the slightly inclined bank and to the pier. It creaked with every step. He stepped into the boat and gave her a hand in stepping down onto it. "Wow Hikaru, I've been to the river before but today, it just seems so much prettier today. I wonder why. . ." She spoke as she looked around them at the wildlife. The car had already retreated down the dirt road from where it came. "I know what you mean . . ." _'Except I know what is making this day brighter'_ he thought as he stared at her as the wind whipped her short hair about her face.

"Okay lets go!" Declared Hikaru as the wind picked up. He grabbed some ropes and pulled a couple other and the boat was now moving. "I didn't know you could boat." Hikaru nodded. "Yup, I can boat and Kaoru can too." Haruhi sat down on the side bench and was listening to the sound of the wind hitting the sails. Right now they were in still water and she was actually enjoying herself a lot. "Hikaru? Can you tell me something?" She asked him.

"Well, I was wondering, are you going to be at the hospital when I have the baby?" She asked while looking down at the water. "I don't want to be alone when it happens, I'm scared. . ." She didn't start crying or anything but she was still pretty nervous about the whole thing, I mean she was going to give birth!

Hikaru nodded and smiled. "Of course, and I bet Hunny-sempai and Kaoru will be there as well, and if Boss finds out somehow-" Haruhi looked sharply at him.

"Tamaki is a goof, too much for my liking. He's a sweet guy but I don't know if I can handle him around my baby. He'd be liable to drop the baby! Nu-uh!" Haruhi declared. She loved Tamaki but at the same time she wanted to keep her distance, especially in her condition. Hikaru laughed. "Yeah, I get that. So how do you like the change of scenery?"

Haruhi pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I have to say that I'm enjoying. I thought I was going to be angry with you the entire time but I am pleasantly surprised." They spent the rest of the day on the boat. Hikaru had anchored down the way in a section of the river where it seemed to turn into a lake the thinned back out into the river. "Thank you Hikaru. I want you to know that you don't want you to feel obligated to stay by ok? I mean who would want to by a lady and crying baby right? So I just want you to know that everything you guys have done for me is too much as it is." She had a sincere look on her face. She wasn't being phony in her words but Hikaru thought she was being ridiculous. "Haruhi, shut up!" Her face looked startled. "You're talking nonsense, no one could bear to leave you Haruhi. There's something about magnetic about you. No matter what you do the attraction never fades, well not for thousands of years and by then we'll be long gone."

They both ended up on the floor of the boat so not to fall off of the bench and were leaning on each other watching the sky and all its creatures.

**AN: sooooo what do you think. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me feel better! Lol so you know what to do! I'm feeling conflicted towards what I should make the pairing. THERES SUCH TURMOIL WITHIN ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**AN: Okay, I've never worked through a story this fast! It usually takes me like at least a month to have these many chapters out! Maybe I'm inspired! Okay, so please remember to review! Criticism is welcomed! And btw, if you're curious, this is what it looks like so far lol ****.com/fetal-development-images-28-weeks**

**It's Over: You Wont Stop Me**

Haruhi was getting HUGE. She wasn't please at all at how HUGE she had become. She was now 28 weeks and thought that she it was ridiculous. "Maybe I'm over reacting. I mean, I've never been this big before so I guess I'm going to think I'm a whale anyways." She said to herself. She was wearing Bermuda shorts and a baggy sweater that said "Don't Worry, It's Just a Balloon!" in bright red letters. She grunted as she began to try to stand up. Of course, she would not be able to get up. _'God I feel like I'm 9 months!' _ She thought angrily to herself. "Taka-chan!" She called, he was in the kitchen getting a cup of water for himself. 

He ran into the room as if it were an emergency. "Oh! Hey Taka-chan! I didn't mean to scare you. I just can't get up." She smiled sheepishly at him. He smiled softly back at her. "Thanks for helping me around today." He nodded as she walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hey, can you do me a favor and sweep this hallway area? I mean if you don't want to I'll do it-"

"Hm," he said with a smile and started sweeping for her. Just as she started to bend her torso to allow herself to sit someone started knocking at her door. "Ugh, I got it!" She cried. She waddled over to the door and looked through the peep hole. In there she saw Tamaki Suoh looking back at her through the peep hole as if he could actually see her. _'Oh my god! No! I forgot today was the first day of school! I should have known that he would try to figure out why I'm not going to school anymore! Oh why does he have to know where I live?' _She visibly stiffened. Takashi looked at her freeze. He _also_ had a feeling that he would be stopping by. Haruhi looked down at herself. 

'_Does it really__ look like I'm pregnant or does it look like I'm wearing baggy sweater?' _Haruhi thought was she tried to puff out the sweater as much as possible.

"Haruhi! Open the door right now! I demand an explanation!" She heard screams from the other side of her door. _'Where the hell are my defenders?!'_ She thought referring to Kaoru and Hikaru who were supposed to not let him come here after school. Mitsukuni was busy today, hence why Takashi was here but come on! What happened to the other two.

"HA-RU-HI!"

She looked down, she definitely looked pregnant, no matter how much she puffed out her sweater. She quickly waddled over to the couch and grabbed one of the pillows and put it on top of her stomach. She didn't look like she had a baby in her belly, she just looked like she was holding a pillow. "Taka-chan, could you get the door?" He nodded and answered the door.

On the other side of the door was Tamaki with an angry look on his face. That is until he looked up and saw Takashi standing there. Then he just looked confused.

"Mori-sempai? What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked in without being invited. He saw Hariri's head from the back of the couch and went over to her. He looked at her with a stink eye. Something just didn't seem right about her. "Haruhi? Why aren't you going to school anymore! This is unacceptable!" Haruhi just let out a long breath relieved that he didn't notice anything. If he ever knew he would be over here everyday. "Listen some things happened and well I'm going to finish my school online. I would appreciate it if you didn't disturb my privacy." She said flatly. Tamaki just looked at her. "Is it a money thing? Is the school deciding to charge you? We could all-" Haruhi looked up sharply at Tamaki.

"Tamaki-sempai! I need you to stay out of my business. My business is just that, _my_ business. I appreciate your concern but there's no need for you to interfere, especially since I'm asking you to please stay out of it." Tamaki just looked on at her. Then he said something sooo stupid.

"Haruhi, did you chest . . . Enlarge?" He asked so naively. Haruhi's eyes turned to fire. "Get out! Get out!" She screamed from her couch wishing that she was able to et up so she could kick him out personally. "Taka-chan! Please remove him from my home." She yelled infuriated. Takashi grabbed him and carried him out and gently set him outside. "Sorry," he said and walked back inside.

As soon ad Takashi closed the twins stepped over Tamaki's limp form in front of her door. "We told you to not come here. To leave her alone. But nooo Boss, you didn't want to listen." They said in unison and entered the apartment, without even bothering to knock. Tamaki was just pushed to the side dumbfounded and driven to depression as he slowly descended the steps.

Inside the apartment Haruhi was still on the couch, not mad anymore. She had an ice cream cone in her hand Takashi was smiling that she wasn't upset anymore. "Hey guys! How was school?" She had asked cheerfully. They shrugged their shoulders and everyone sat down with her to watch some television.

As everyone watched the game show on television Haruhi was thinking about how her appointment had been.

_Flashback_

Haruhi and Kaoru walked into the hospital for Haruhi's appointment. Today she was going to find out what the sex of her baby was and how it was doing. Kaoru sat down as they laid Haruhi down and she started to unzip her pants. They put down the paper, and put on the gel and started to push on her stomach.

"Okay, so here's the head, the feet. There's you kidney, it's a little swollen probably because of the pressure that the baby is putting on it, nothing to worry about though, that's quite common. So are we ready to know the sex? Have you guys discussed this already?" She asked looking at Haruhi on the table and Kaoru in the chair. "Oh, we're not, together, he's just here for support." Haruhi said quickly trying to correct the technician. "Oh, well, do you want to know the sex of your baby?" She asked her. "Yes, please."

"It's a girl."

Haruhi smiled. She always wanted to have a baby girl, someone that she could make her protégé.

"You also paid for the 3D ultrasound," she clicked a button and screen changed from a black and white to a block and yellow 3D image. Haruhi almost started crying. She was so beautiful. Haruhi's eyes started to water and she started crying. Kaoru looked at Haruhi and started to smile. Something about this scene was just so beautiful.

"She's precious . . ." Haruhi couldn't stop the tears roll down her face. The technician wiped off her stomach and left them in the room with the 3D image on the screen. Haruhi sat up after buckling her pants and just looked at her daughter, putting her hand to her mouth as if to try to muffle the sounds of her love and adoration.

Kaoru stood and put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. He started pointing at the screen. "There's her nose, her cute little button nose. Her hand is on her cheek. She's got the fattest cheeks!" Kaoru was describing out loud to Haruhi the picture of her daughter, Haruhi was speechless. Haruhi started to smile and nodded in agreement.

"She's beautiful . . ." Her tears finally started to stop and got off of the table with the help of Kaoru. Kaoru just stared at her, her face was glowing and was dazed as they walked out of the hospital.

_End Flashback_

The show seemed to be over yet nobody seemed to get up. Haruhi cleared her throat. "So, did we forget about something?" She asked with her eyes closed and one eyebrow lifted. Everybody just looked at her. "Oh yeah! Lets go!" Screamed the twins as they stood up, of course Haruhi had to have help to get off of the couch. They easily walked to the door where poor Haruhi had to waddle.

Hikaru pulled out his cell phone and pushed speed dial number one. Next thing Haruhi knew there was a car whirling around the corner and screeched to a halt. Haruhi couldn't believe what just happened. "You guys are so spoiled . . ." She said astonished at what just happened. First Takashi got in and then Haruhi followed by the two twins. "Please, drive carefully, and smoothly if you can" Haruhi asked the driver knowing it not healthy to drive like that, at least not with her and her baby girl in the car.

The driver nodded and they were off. "So Haruhi, what are you planning on getting today?" Asked Kaoru.

"Well," she said putting a finger on her chin thoughtfully trying to remember her mental list. "I have to get a crib, one of those trashcans for diapers, diaper bags, diaper trash bags, changing table, bibs, a high chair, blankets, bassinet, mobile, nightlight, quilt, baby shampoo, lotion, baby powder, rubber crib lining, bottles, bottle warmer, an aspirator, and the clothes and anything else that I might remember." Haruhi said as it all rolled off the tip of her tongue.

The twins just stared at her with shock and almost fear. _'How did she remember all of that?!'_ The twins thought in unison. "Do you really need _all_ of that stuff?! I mean, like absolutely necessary?" Kaoru asked her who just looked at him.

"Well of course, when they said that it takes a village to raise a child they weren't exaggerating." Haruhi looked at them as if they were stupid. _'What did they think?'_

Takashi looked onto the twins and shook his head. The twins may have grown considerably over the summer through Haruhi but they were still young and could not always comprehend things of a larger scheme. The car come to a stop and they were in front of a Baby Depot. The twins got out, they helped Haruhi out of the car and Takashi closed the door as he stepped out and the car went to go park somewhere in the lot. They entered the store and Haruhi waddled to one of the store workers while the twins were looking at something that they had never seen before, confused as to what it might be. "What is this? An oxygen tank?" Hikaru asked Kaoru, who shrugged, as he started to put the pump up to his face. Takashi saw them out of the corner of his eye and quickly grabbed Hikaru's shoulder stopping him from putting the apparatus on his face.

"Don't," he said simply.

"Why not? Why is this?" Hikaru asks, the curiosity killing him. Takashi whispered in Hikaru's ear something that Kaoru didn't hear and Hikaru's face turned to panic and quickly put it back on the shelve. "What was it?" asked Kaoru, Hikaru merely just shook his head violently not wanting to say. He grabbed Kaoru and dragged him over to Haruhi who had just finished talking to a store employee.

_While Hikaru and Kaoru were playing with "an oxygen tank" . . ._

Haruhi approached the employee. "Excuse me, um, I was wondering. Do you guys have any package details, like a crib and changing table set or something like that?" The employee looked thoughtful until a bright look appeared on her face.

"Well, we have a crib and changing table set for $528, and if you buy of anything you get a piece of baby furniture under $50 free. You can find these over here on the left side of the store _all_ the way at the end." The worker finished with a smile.

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much!" As the worker stopped talking she saw the twins coming towards her. "Come one, we gotta go that way." Haruhi said and started to waddle her way to the area that she wanted to get to. Kaoru and Hikaru just walked behind her staring at her. They reached the end of the store and saw the sets. There was a classic wooden crib and attacked was a changing table, it didn't seem very functional. It was basically big shelves with borders so that the baby doesn't fall off. Haruhi made a face and walked past it. "I need a changing table that has drawers, because then when they baby gets older they can use it as a dresser, a chest of drawers." She said to herself.

Kaoru went up to her "Haruhi, just buy what you want now and worry about that later." Haruhi looked at him, smiled, and pinched his cheek and in a sarcastic baby cooing voice she said "Awwwww aren't you privileged. I'm sorry I can't do that, I don't have the money for that. Okay? Okkaayyy ya big cutie." Then her face was back to normal and so was her voice. "Yea, I need to have something that I can use for a while, $500 dollars is a lot, at least for me. I need to get as much out of this purchase as possible. Now help me look for a changing table with drawers." The twins saluted and went to go look. Haruhi smile _'They're so sweet.'_

Haruhi just kept seeing the same type of changing table and she was starting to get annoyed. "Haruhi." Called Takashi. "Yes Taka-chan?" She asked him, "is this it?" He asked as he pointed to a changing table that looked like a chest of drawers except that it was a little lower to the ground and the top extended out. It extended out to have room for the baby, but you could also folded up and the part of the table that extended out past the rest of the piece of furniture turned into a shelf that rested on top of the chest of drawers. Haruhi started to cry. "Yes!" She screamed as she hugged him. "That's it! Perfect! I love you Taka-chan, I could kiss you!" She squeezed him as much as she could.

They located a crib and started to look for a high chair and the rest of the furniture. They got clothes, all pink of course (though not Haruhi's idea) and they got a barrage of dresses. Haruhi got her supplies, _all_ of her supplies. They needed a giant dolly shopping cart and went to go pay. The total came to $1500 and Haruhi was pleased. She thought it was going to be much higher but she found many deals. While she was inside filling out warranty information on the furniture and more expensive things the twins and Takashi were helping load the stuff in the car. Then Haruhi felt a sharp pain on her side again. _'Ah! What is that!'_ She started to shake, then it stopped. _'Maybe it's the baby kicking. . .' _ Then she started to get dizzy, after a couple of minutes she felt better and went outside not mentioning it.

"Guys . . . What are you doing?" She asked the guys looking at the nonsense they were doing.

"Well we're trying to get this high chair in here but It wont fit because of the seat!" Hikaru screamed upset and frustrated. Haruhi sigh, walked up to the car, opened the back passenger door, fiddled around for a minute then with a "click" the back seat flipped down and everything seemed to fit much easier.

"I wish you would have let us buy you more. . ." Kaoru said a bit sad that he couldn't have helped her more. Haruhi looked at him. "Listen, the 50 dresses are enough really. I don't even know if she'll be able to wear all of them before outgrowing them!" Haruhi said jokingly hoping Kaoru would feel better. They rode back to the house and set everything up the crib, the changing table and clothes and trashcan in Haruhi's old room. And set up the high chair in the sitting room near the table and the baby bouncer and play pen on the other side of the sitting room. By the time that they had finished setting everything up, Haruhi was asleep, she was too fatigued and they let themselves out to let her rest and enjoy her weekend.

**The Next Day**

Haruhi was still peacefully asleep on her bed, still in her sweater and shorts.

_Creak_

Someone entered her home and stealthily came in towards her room. Haruhi was woke up at the creak and tried to sit up, though to no avail. "Oh Hunny-chan, could you give me a hand here?" Mitsukuni smiled and nodded and lifted up her back. "Sorry I couldn't come yesterday, I had to meet with some business men. You know its all work work work." Haruhi nodded and understood that Mitsukuni was now in training to replace his father as the head of the Haninozuka clan. "So how was your shopping yesterday?" He asked her.

She smiled. "it went great, as I'm sure you can see I got pretty much everything I need. And thank you for having Taka-chan with me yesterday. He was a _huge_ help."

Mitsukuni nodded and helped her get up. "Here, let me make you some pancakes" Mitsukuni offered her as he helped her to the sitting room while he made some breakfast. Haruhi noticed that there was a gift bag on the floor. "Hunny-chan? What's in this bag?" She asked curious. Mitsukuni came into a the room with a 7 pancakes. He had one and Haruhi had 6. They were all covered in jelly, syrup, and sugar. Haruhi dug through the pancakes in about 30 seconds flat and had a satisfied look on her face. "Thank goodness I taught you how to cook!" She praised him delightfully. Mitsukuni smiled. "Thank you Haruhi, now take the bag. I got you something." Haruhi rolled her eyes while trying to reach for the bag. "Hunny-chan, you didn't have to get me anything. I have everything I already need." She looked inside the bag and inside was a baby book, baby shoes, and a dress. The shoes and the dress were inscribed.

"Kotoko . . ." Haruhi said coming to tears. "Thank you Hunny-chan . . . How did you know that I would . . ?" Hunny looked at her. "Well, I know how much you love you mother, I figured that if you were going to have a daughter, what other name would you give her? Kotoko just seemed right."

Haruhi nodded and held the dress to her chest taking it all in. "This is the best thing that you could have gotten me. Now come over here so I can hug you!" Haruhi said with a smile n some tears in the corner of her eyes. She embraced him. Mitsukuni could feel her firm grasp and knew that he had done good. Then Haruhi started to tighten her grip and it got tighter and tighter. Her arms started shaking. Mitsukuni looked down at her face. Her face was contorted in pain and she was shaking.

"Haruhi! What's wrong?" He let go of her and she fell to her side clutching her side. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Mitsukuni started to panic and grabbed her hand letting her squeeze it. "Are you about to have this baby?!" He said not sure of what to do. _He_ started shaking. Haruhi shook her head. "No, it way too early, I think something is wrooooOOOoOOoOOOOng!" Her words reflected the wave of pain that she felt wash over her. "We have to go to the hospiTTAaaAAAAaAAaaaALLLLlllllLLlll!" Mitsukuni picked her up. And Haruhi started to writhe. "You can hold me, you'll drop me, I'm too heavy." Mitsukuni shook his head. "Nu-uh, what do you think all these years of training has done to my body?" Haruhi was going to say something else but she instead grabbed Mitsukuni's neck as another wave of pain came.

They entered Mitsukuni's car and Mitsukuni drove to the hospital, not obeying the speed limit. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Haruhi screamed in the back seat laying across the back seat which was now covered in blood and discharge. Haruhi began to sweat and couldn't believe the type of pain she was in. "AHHHHHHHhhHhHHHHhHhhhHhhhhhhHHhhhhH! That was a contraction! Hurry Hunny! Something's not riigghhhttttt!" She screamed in pain and started to cry thinking that her baby was going to die. Mitsukuni skidded to a stop and carried Haruhi out of the car and carried her to the emergency room entrance. "Help me! Something's wrong with her!" Mitsukuni was quickly assaulted and Haruhi was taken away on gurney without a word.

He looked down at his arms, he sleeved as covered in blood, he wiped off his watch and saw that it was 1:02pm, the twins would still be at school. He took out his phone and called Takashi. "Takashi, Haruhi's in the hospital. I don't care what you're doing, get over here now." He said and hung up the phone.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Mitsukuni was in the waiting room. A doctor came out and called for Mitsukuni. "Are you her husband?"

"No, what happened to her?!"

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"NO! What happened to her?"

"I can't tell you-" Mitsukuni grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up against the wall.

"Listen! My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. The father of her baby is a mugger who raped her 6 months ago. Her father was a coward that abandoned her! I am her friend! I am one of the few people in her life that she can count on. Now tell me. What. Happened. To. Haruhi?" Mitsukuni was tired of this nonsense. The doctor sighed and Mitsukuni dropped him.

"Okay, Miss Fujioka is experiencing something called a placental abruption. This means that her placenta has separated from her uter-"

"I don't know what any of that means! Just tell me what's going on!" Mitsukuni was getting angry. All his self discipline had gone out the window.

"It means that the baby is loosing oxygen and nutrients. The baby can die and Miss Fujioka can hemorrhage to death." Mitsukuni just stared at him, not knowing how to respond.

"Usually we prescribe a cortisteroid to treat this, to speed up the development of the baby to prevent any type of problems, but apparently Miss Fujioka has had this condition for some time now and not reported it. It has been too long and we must deliver the baby before there is something seriously wrong and the baby dies of oxygen deprivation." Mitsukuni just stood there speechless and nodded.

The doctor began to walk away before he turned around.

"Oh, and there's one more thing you should Miss Fujioka, she's having twins . . ." Mitsukuni froze in shock.

'_TWINS?! Haruhi, are you going to be okay . . ?' _His eyes were wide in disbelief.

**AN: WOWOWOWOWOW! So, what do you think?! Will Haruhi's baby make it? Who knows? You guys know how dark my writing can be! Gosh, I was going to make this a cliffy, but I couldn't do that! Btw, if you guys didn't catch it, the reason Haruhi **_**was**_** so big was cuz of the TWINS! Not because she was a fatty! :D **

**P.S. Did anyone guess what Hikaru had in his hand at the Baby Depot? Lol I wonder if anyone got that, though I think it's fairly obvious. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst!**

**If your curious(er).com/fetal-development-twins-images-24-weeks**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

**AN: soooo, im starting to feel a bit down, I think im super stressed out, and im starting to feel a writer's block coming on, whats a body to do?**

**It's Over: You Wont Stop Me**

Mitsukuni stood there in the waiting room. Was Haruhi going to be okay? Would she be too overwhelmed by the fact that she's having twins? _'How could they miss something like that?!' _Mitsukuni couldn't believe that all of her doctors missed an entire baby in her stomach, though that would explain her size. He sat down and leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his palms, then a **(had to stop writing here and get some cheesecake . . . Watching charm city cakes and I can't resist my sweet tooth!)(N for some reason I just took like half an hour break for no reason to go on you tube lmao! Sry for the interruption) **look of realization crossed his face, in an instant he took out his phone once more. "Takashi! Haruhi is having two babies! You need to go out and buy more stuff for the new baby, she's going to be having these babies today! Thanks, I'll keep you updated."

Mitsukuni cut off the connection and put the phone away in his pocket. He once again looked at his arms. His arms were covered in blood. His long sleeve white shirt stained red with Haruhi's blood of not only her but her child's. This was a testament to Haruhi's condition. _'Haruhi, why didn't you say anything? Just because you didn't want to "burden us" . . .' _Mitsukuni continued to stare at his arms. He couldn't believe that it was only minutes ago that he had held Haruhi's withering form in them. The doctor came out and walked up to Mitsukuni who was staring at his arms and sleeves as if he were in a trance.

"Mr. Haninozuka, Ms. Fujioka is prepped for her cesarean section. It is now too dangerous to deliver these babies naturally, would you like to accompany her through this?" The doctor asked reluctantly. Mitsukuni slowly raised his gaze from his arms up to the doctor. He nodded and stood up following the doctor. He followed him down two halls and gave him a hair net, shoe booties, and an apron to wear to prevent any infection. Haruhi was on the table/gurney and had a curtain up blocking her view from chest down. She had tubes up her nose and had iv's hooked up to her arm. Her face looked weary, and tired though still with a small smile on her face. Her eyes looked up to see Mitsukuni walking up to her and grabbed her hand. "Haruhi, it's going to be okay, you are _all_ going to be okay." He assured her while squeezing her hand. She smiled at him happy to not have to do this alone. "Thank you for being here Hunny-chan." Then the doctor began to speak from the other side of the curtain.

"Ms. Fujioka, we've given you the anesthetic. Do you feel this?" The voice questioned her, from her vantage point all she could see was the ceiling, her iv drip and Mitsukuni. "No."

"What about this?"

"No." Haruhi became apprehensive.

"Okay Ms. Fujioka, we're going to begin." The voice called out and Haruhi squeezed Mitsukuni's hand. She clenched her eyes closed awaiting a pain that would never come and welcoming a nervousness that was overwhelming. Mitsukuni leaned down to her. "It's okay Haruhi, right now, you're the strongest person I know. Soon you'll be holding them and you'll have your family and you'll be able to hug them, and kiss them, and love them. Everything's okay and you're not alone. And believe it or not, right now, you look beautiful . . ." He whispered into her ear trying to calm her down and make her feel better. He didn't know what had gone over him but the words just came out of his mouth without any type of real thought behind them, they were like a reflex. Haruhi looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Mitsukuni, I hope you'll be right there with me . . ." Mitsukuni's heart started racing, though he wasn't sure why. His face became flushed and eyes began to twinkle. "Haruhi . . ."

"I'm going to need all of you guys with me. . ." Mitsukuni almost fell over. _'Haruhi! Why do you make me feel this way?! Why do you do this!'_ He couldn't believe how clueless and dense she still was.

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of a shrill cry.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Baby number one, its a girl!" A voice called over the curtain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Baby number two, another girl! Okay Ms. Fujioka, we're going to finish up here and close you up." The faceless voice once again called out to her but she was not listening. Haruhi started to cry and Mitsukuni stared at her fondly. "How are they?" she asked Mitsukuni. He looked at her. "Well, they're like three months premature Haruhi, right now they need to be taken care of." Mitsukuni saw the pained expression in her eyes, tears started to streak down her face. "I just want them to be okay . . ." She gripped Mitsukuni's hand as tight as she could.

After much time past they wheeled her into the recovery room with her abdomen stapled shut. This room was far bigger than the one that she had been in after she had been attacked, that one was cramped this one was so spacious. She was no longer attached to any machines and was just laying there trying to relax, but the stress of her babies being in the NICU. She was not yet well enough to see them and killed her though they assured her that her babies were well on their way to recovery. Mitsukuni walked into the room and saw her laying on the bed semi straight up. "Hello Hunny-chan. Thank you for being there for me, I really appreciate it, I don't know if I could have done it without you there." Haruhi said while looking down not sure of what to say, he after all was with her when she gave birth to her children.

Mitsukuni merely smiled. "Haruhi, don't worry about it. Now I just came from the NICU and checked on them, they're beautiful and they're fine. They said that besides the whole premature thing that the worst thing is that they think the younger one has pneumonia, but they assure me that its quite common in premees. They said that they're quite strong considering that they're so premature. I think it was all those hoagies you ate!" Mitsukuni tried to cheer her up and got a smile out of her, though only momentarily, she knew that her babies were in a serious condition and if they didn't get any better she was going to kill herself. The door opened once again and Takashi stepped in with balloons and flowers, and a smile! "Hello Takashi! Thanks for coming to visit me."

"I spoke to the doctor just now in the hallway, he said that he just checked on your babies and that they should be out of the hospital at the latest a month. What did you name them?" Takashi spoke with his deep voice.

"Yea, you need to name them, I don't like calling them 'the babies'." Mitsukuni added his two cents.

Haruhi looked thoughtful but she just didn't know the answer to that, she would have to think about it, yea her eldest would be named Kotoko, but what about her little surprise?

**AN: I know this is short, but I wanted to section this off from the rest, idk y, I just felt like I had to so just get off my back! Lol please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

**AN: Okay so, I understand that the frequency in my updates has been decreasing. But seeing as my bank account is lower then the gas needle on my car. . . I've never had so many letters from the bank warning me that "even though we have cashed this check and your account has been charged with -$220 we may not do it next time" Well, school is starting back up in September and biochemistry is SO MUCH FUN (though im not sure how much of that is sarcasm and how much is for real hehehe ****J****). Also been getting those threatening letters from the University about them un-enrolling me from class. UGH! Too many bills to pay and not enough hours to work and not enough time to study. I can't believe that I'm updating this, though this is all the reason why I'm updating at . . . 4:22AM! Though I really want to finish this before my inspiration leaves me as it has with some of my other stories, and it wont return until things finally slow down a bit and stabilize. This is when my best friend Rum and Coke (both together and separate) come to my aid! Does this make me sound like a horrible person? Cuz I'm starting to feel like one writing this . . . . :'( **

**It's Over: You Wont Stop Me**

Haruhi spent the next week in the hospital and was released to return home, when she did she called her work and told her that she was taking her maternity leave of absence. Once that was done though Haruhi returned to the hospital everyday all day. Now it was the week before she could take the twins home and Haruhi was finally being given the opportunity to hold her children. She said next to the incubator while the nurse opened the first one and handed her the small infant who was finally breathing and eating on her own. She held her in her left arm and received the other identical baby in her right arm. She almost started crying.

'_I can't believe these two little girls were in me just a month ago . . . They're so beautiful'_ They both looked peaceful though. _'I wont be fooled by that, Hikaru and Kaoru can look quite peaceful too and well I know better . . .' _Haruhi began to think, she began to wonder if her twins would be any like her friends. They had brown hair that was occasionally streaked with blonde. Their faces were definitely hers but their eye color and hair she could not approximate. Their eyes were a forest green. _'Could be from dad's side . . .or it could be that bastard that . . . '_ Haruhi stopped thinking. She didn't care who they looked like. They were hers and that's all that mattered.

Both twins snuggled their faces into her red sweatshirt. Then the _other_ twins walked into the room and saw Haruhi smiling down at her kids. "Hey Haruhi, how are they doing?" Hikaru asked, he was wearing a pear of khaki shorts, sneakers and a tee-shirt with some art design, Kaoru was wearing the same except that his tee-shirt was a negative of his brothers. Haruhi turned to them smiling. "Fine, they said that they'll be out of here in a week at the latest. They finally said that they're well enough for me to hold them so that's good." She looked so happy, like never before. They pulled out up two nearby chair and sat in front of her to get a look at the babies. Sure they saw them through frosted glass and plastic, but seeing them out of those boxes was like seeing them for the first time, they finally seemed real.

Haruhi looked at Kaoru, "do you want to hold one?" Kaoru blushed and nodded never taking his eyes off of the one on the right. Haruhi shifted her body and placed the baby into his arms completely secure that he would not drop her. "This is . .?" Kaoru asked, feeling a bit strange that he didn't know which one was which.

"Imako" stated Haruhi while giving Hikaru the other baby. He looked surprised, he didn't think that he could hold the baby so he didn't ask, but she's thrusting the baby at him so what was he going to do. Haruhi saw his distress. "Don't worry Hikaru, I'll show you how to hold her." Haruhi place the baby in his arms and walked around the back of the chair and reached a round to position his arms the correct way. Hikaru became flushed, whether it was because of the baby or because of Haruhi's close proximity. "So this is Kotoko?" He asked, Haruhi nodded and she sat back down and looked at the twins with the babies. Kaoru had yet to remove his eyes from the babies, he was enamored with the baby just as the baby was with him, sure they hadn't began to smile yet but their eyes were open and they were absorbing all their surroundings.

Hikaru looks so nervous but he had a delightful grin his face. He appeared as if he wanted to begin to toss the baby around like a toddler and start playing with it. This is definitely proof that the twins were two completely different people, their personality differences were so obvious when they held the two girls. A couple minutes went by with small talk about school was and all that, they mentioned that their winter break was coming up soon and that after that it was finals and they would be done with their second year. Haruhi congratulated them. "I'm so happy right now, soon you guys will be up a year, I have my two babies, what else could I possibly get?" She said as she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Now I want to see A's on those final exams, you understand?" Haruhi stated to them, and to be honest it was less of a question and more of a statement. They nodded, still not taking their attention away from the babies. _'They're so attentive, well I guess I'll know who to call if I ever need a baby sitter, they have their eyes glued to them!' _Haruhi thought as she watched the twins ooh and ahh at the babies. It was about ten more minutes before the nurse returned saying that they had to be returned to their incubator. Haruhi kissed them and returned them to their incubators.

"So do you guys think you can tell them apart?" She asked with a smile. Hikaru and Kaoru both nodded proudly. "Yup! They're totally different!" They said in perfect unison. The helped Haruhi up from her chair, she was still quite sore from the c-section. "Thanks, I think I'm going to go home now." She told them as she started to try to get up and groaned as the staples in her stomach latched on to her severed muscles and skin. The twins ran to either side of her. "Here Haruhi, let us take you home" they said in unison. She smiled at their kindness. They walked her outside and got into their car. They were all silent as Haruhi merely stared out of the window.

'_If someone told me a year ago that this is where I would be I would have laughed at them and told them that fortune telling was for cooks. I have two children and im only 15 . . . Mother, are you helping me? You have to be, I'm living on my own with two kids and am making out just fine! But I also owe a lot to my friends. The past year has been both very traumatic and very joyful. I've realized a lot these past months. Well, Tamaki can't be serious for one minute, even if his life depended on it. He is so clueless, though sometimes I wonder if he __**truly**__ was that clueless. At times he looks as if he truly understands the world around him,' _She cut her own thoughts short thinking back to Tamaki at the beach, Tamaki yelling at Kasanoda claiming to be her father yet at the same time trying to be her lover, Tamaki any day of the week acting like a moron. _'Then again . . . I may be reaching here . . .'_ Haruhi, her face creating a goofy grin thinking about how wrong she probably was about Tamaki, either wrong in her current thoughts or wrong in her assumptions.

"Haruhi we're here." Kaoru said to her as he stepped out and took her hand as she stepped out of the car and went up the stairs to her apartment building, opened the door letting herself and the twins in. She laid down on the couch and started to groan. "Kaoru, could you please get me my pain medication and a glass of water? Its on the counter." Haruhi was laying on the couch with her head on the arm rest. Hikaru sat on the floor in front of Haruhi while Kaoru returned. "So Haruhi, how bad was it? Was it scary when they, you know . . .?" Hikaru asked as he cringed thinking about Haruhi's C-section.

She looked at him confused then realized what he was talking about and startled to giggle. As she was about to begin to talk when Kaoru returned with what she asked. She used her arms to bring herself up so not to use her abdomen to bring herself up. She took her medication of oxycodone and her water. She laid back down and Kaoru sat next to Hikaru. "Well, at that moment in time I wasn't too worried about me. They had told me that my baby was at risk of dieing. They said that it wasn't getting any nutrients or oxygen and at that point I was just freaking out. Thank goodness Hunny-chan was there . . ." She said and her eyes seemed to soften thinking about how secure she felt when Mitsukuni had her hand his whispering words of security into her ear while she heard her children make their first noise outside of her body.

Kaoru looked at Haruhi and Hikaru did the same. They felt jealousy, though Kaoru recognized this as jealousy Hikaru was a bit more confused about the emotion within his body.

**AN: I am very much aware that this is extremely short but I don't know what pairing I should do! VOTE UNTIL FOR THE PAIRING CUZ I'M ALMOST HAPPY WITH ANY OF THEM. YOU HAVE UNTIL THIS TIME WEDNESDAY TO VOTE SO VOTE VOTE VOTE! (wow its kinda difficult to write the word 'vote' three times consecutively hehehe).**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

**AN: okay so I completely apologize for the delay, but work has been stressful. And today I gotta go to work, though its gonna suck, seeing as I live in a College town, the college town of the university that I attend and things at work are super busy cuz of all the extra ppl coming and seeing as Biochemistry is prettttyy demanding (i.e. mondya I got 1.5 hours of sleep) I have not been focused on this story whatsoever -sigh- the pains to become a doctor . . . Oh well, well heres my update, hopefully I can finish up this story before I completely forget my poitn hehehe, keep voting! (to give you the idea of how busy it has been, I started writing this August 27****th****, a couple days b4 the freshmen moved in and just **_**now**_** got the chance to finish it . .. ****L**** )**

**It's Over: You Wont Stop Me**

By: gcdv

Time past and the twins got healthy enough to leave the hospital and Haruhi was overjoyed. The _other_ twins had offered to pick her up and she gladly accepted. Haruhi was at the hospital and had her babies in their carriers waiting in the hospital lobby. The twins were supposed to call her when they were on their way to pick her up. Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Her babies were set on the floor facing her, they were asleep, they looked so peaceful.

"Hello?" Haruhi answered.

"Hey Haruhi! We're-" started the twins in unison when they were interrupted by a loud shout from the background.

"Is that Haruhi?! HARUHI?! ITS ME! DADDY! Why do you keep me away darl-"

"Chill out boss! Leave her alone!"

Haruhi was sitting on the chair and was starting to look irritated. Tamaki was only making things worse for him, he was clearly showing that he had not matured in any way. Haruhi just sighed and hung up the phone, waiting for her ride to come and pick her up. _'I need a car . . .'_ She thought exasperatedly and started to coo her babies that had just woken up.

**At the Host Club**

Hikaru and Kaoru were fighting off Tamaki as they held out the phone away from him. Kaoru, who was the one holding the phone pulled the phone up to his ear. "Hello? Haruhi?," then he looked frustrated. "Way to go Boss, she hung up, now we don't know from where to pick her up. GET OFF! SHE'S NOT ON THE PHONE ANYMORE!" Kaoru screamed as he pushed Tamaki off of him who just sat on the floor in a shadow with the face that resembled a sad puppy. "Come on Kaoru, lets go, I don't think she wants to be in that hospital another second." Then Tamaki perked up and as the twins were walking out he sprung up and was about to chase after them when Kyoya held him back by his collar, with his notebook still in hand.

"Tamaki, its best if you just leave it alone. If Haruhi needed you she would have called you."

Tamaki merely looked back at him with tears in his eyes. "But Kyoya! They have her under some type of voodoo! It's my duty to protect her!" he whined like a child mad that his friend was holding him back from his desires, though Kyoya knew better.

As the twins arrived in their customary fashion two nurses secured the infants to the seat, showing Haruhi how to securely fasten them so that they don't fall, heaven forbid. Kaoru offered Haruhi a hand as got into the car and they followed. Hikaru sat across from Kaoru who sat next to Haruhi who sat next to the two car seat, needless to say that seat was crowded. They helped her to her home, stayed for a bit but left feeling as if Haruhi just needed to be with her daughters at that point in time. They didn't visit her again for another week, giving her a week of private time with her kids. If she truly needed something then she would call.

Well the twins left her alone . . .

It was about her third day home with her children that Haruhi received a visit from a certain Host Club member who couldn't wait to see her kiddies. "Haruhi! Where are the babies!?" Hunny screamed as he bounded through the door without bothering to knock. Haruhi stood in front of the door in her pajamas with a look of irritation in her eyes. Her eyes turned a flame when she heard the wail of a baby from the other room. She ran to him and Mitsukuni's reflexes kicked in and dodged her but she still managed to grab him and slam threw him outside of the apartment. With flames still burning in her eyes and fear growing in Mitsukuni's she told him as kindly as she could to not run in her home screaming because they babies could be possibly sleeping, as they were now. Mori had opted to wait outside in anticipation of what was to happen, and did happen. Haruhi walked back into her home and closed the door.

"Hm, told you not to do that " Mori said plainly to Mitsukuni who was still clutching the railing. "When?!" He demanded not recalling that event. Mori only scoffed knowing that Mitsukuni was not paying attention to him as usual, thinking about Haruhi was apparently to distracting. "I'm going in there!" Mitsukuni declared as he stood up straight and opened the door quietly and proceeded in followed my Mori. Inside Haruhi was holding one of the identical girls in her arms rocking her back and forth trying to quiet down the crying and get her back to sleep. After a couple of more seconds and more rocks the baby returned to sleep. She took the baby to its bassinette in her bedroom next to her own bed and returned a bit calmer.

"Sorry about that Haruhi, I wasn't thinking" Mitsukuni said to her feeling guilty about bursting and waking up her baby. Haruhi sighed.

"It's okay, it was Imako, she's very fussy and a light sleeper, she was bound to wake up soon anyways. . . So what brings you by?" Haruhi said trying to be civil.

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing . . ." he replied looking down at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Aw, thanks, I appreciate it. We're doing okay, right now I'm just looking for how I'm going take care of the kids when I have to go back to work-"

"I'll watch them!" Mitsukuni cut her off. Haruhi was taken a back. "Um, I don't know Mitsukuni. What do you know about taking care of babies?" Haruhi asked hesitantly. "Hm, I'd be watching over him watching them, don't worry."

Haruhi looked at him. "Oh okay, well as long as you're supervising I guess its okay with me." She smiled and so did Mistukuni, for a split second. "Hey! What can't I watch them alone?! Don't you trust me?" Mitsukuni asked appalled that Haruhi didn't trust him.

"I trust you, its just that I feel like you might be to young hearted sometimes to take care of babies. Mori acts more mature and I feel like he would have a bigger grip on things than you. I'm sorry Mitsukuni, please don't be upset. . ." Haruhi was now feeling bad. Mitsukuni looked at her and said that it was okay, but he's thoughts were a bit different _'She thinks I'm immature . . .? No! I'll prove you wrong Haruhi! You just wait!'_ Mori looked down at Mitsukuni and knew exactly what he was thinking, in fact, he knew that he would think that the moment Haruhi uttered that sentence. _'Hm, this might get funny'_ He thought to himself as he pictured Mitsukuni trying to prove his matureness to Haruhi and possible rather probably making himself seem more immature that he already was. True he had grown a lot over the past year and a half but to Haruhi he was still the loli-shota from the host club who was addicted to cake; though the addiction has lowered down to a slight obsession, which is a slight improvement.

Haruhi smiled thinking that she had not damaged Mitsukuni's ego but indeed she had. Mitsukuni stood and and so did Mori following his lead. "Well, we came to see how you were doing and you seem to be doing pretty good, we'll come back some other time and we can work out the whole day care thing okay?" Haruhi nodded and Mitsukuni and Mori bid their farewells as they excited her apartment, already thinking of ways that he could prove his matureness to Haruhi.

**Hey guys, sorry this is so short, I'm falling asleep writing this. QUANTUM NUMBERS ARE A NECESSARY EVIL! that's all I have to say about that, im exhausted guys, had an exam and a quiz today and well im gonna keep complaining her probably (if I managae to retain the ability to type at this stage of weariness) because I need a catharsis. Okay so Idk what else to say except that im sorry for the wait and im sorry for the shortness but atleast its something, I wasn't gonna post it until I finished more of it but I feel bad with how much you guys have had to wait as it is so heres something. Luv yall! Vote for the pairing! Seriously! This is gonna be the last chapter available for voting and then its decision time! Okay? K! c yallz later, I'm going to go pass out . . . . **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, this is going to be my last update until after Christmas probably. I have exams and finals coming up the next three weeks so theres no way I can be updating in that time and after that I'm going to have family stay over until new years which is when I expect to have an update up again, when theres no school and all I'll be doing is working towards tuition (that dreaded tuition, its like a horrible monster that doesn't go away! Lol) anyways. I hope you guys enjoy this and again, I probably wont be able to update till January (sorry, I'll try to update ASAP!). On a happy note… I JUST MADE MOLECULAR ORBITAL THEORY AND HYBRIDIZATION MY BITCH! OH YES! IM A BEAST! Lol, btq sry if its short, but i ended it in a good place I think...**

**It's Over: You Wont Stop Me**

Haruhi had just set down the babies in their bassinettes and moved them into the living room where she could keep an eye on them while she rested in the living room. She sighed as she stared at the couch and plopped down. She let out another long winded sigh. "Haaaaaah, to get off my feet is amazing…." Her eyes drifted shut and she let herself relax while keeping her ears open for her babies. Although she had her ears open for cries from babies instead what her ears heard was a knock on the door. When she went to the door, after much consideration of whether or not she _really_ wanted to get off of her butt and open the door. She grunted as she got off and walked to the door and opened it. She stared at person at the door and her hand went to close the door again. She walked away from the door hoping the person on the other side would just go away, but of course her luck was not that good. Kyoya opened the door and let himself in, she stilled at the sound of the door opening and shuddered. She turned to look at him. "Hello Kyoya, is there anything that I can help you with?" Haruhi said, not even bothering to put on a fake smile as she might have any other time in the past.

"Why Haruhi my dear, how are we doing? I haven't seen you since your first year! Why the distance, are we not as good of friends as I had perceived?" Kyoya asked almost sarcastically, his voice dripped a tone reflecting that he really knew what happened to Haruhi and why she had to leave the school that she had worked so hard to get into on a scholarship. Her face never faltered.

"What do you want?" Her face was so serious, a visit from Kyoya was never good.

"Well, I see I don't want to waste anytime with small talk. I'll cut to the chase. Haruhi, I am very much aware of your situation and realize that you probably are struggling, two babies is no undertaking."

"You can stop right there! I don't need any financial help, their _my_ kids and I can take care of them just fine, besides, I'm no fool, I know that you're a treacherous snake, especially when it comes to money. Any deal I made with you would leave me in even more debt for the rest of my life." Haruhi spoke truthfully saying what she had been thinking for years now after seeing Kyoya operate. Kyoya merely smirked, it was true, when it came to money he was ruthless.

"Now I wouldn't call me a snake per say," Haruhi rolled her eyes "but I am very good at getting what I want, you know that and just because I work to get what I want, does that make me a snake… really Haruhi, now wouldn't that make you one as well? Enough of that, that's not why I am here, well not entirely." He walked over to the bassinettes and looked at the babies, in his opinion they looked like Haruhi yet at the same time something was off, probably the fathers looked intervening. "Now, would you agree that what you want is for your kids to grow happily, without want, without need more importantly?" Kyoya said as he looked at the kids.

"What are you getting at Kyoya?" She asked getting irritated at his presence in her home, she just knew that this visit was not going to be a pleasant one. She didn't have a particular _personal_ problem with him, but the way he operated did tend to turn people off to him.

"Can we agree on this?"

Haruhi sighed "yes."

"Can we also agree that this children will succeed in life with the proper care?"

"Yes"

"Can we agree that their success would be easier if they didn't have to struggle through life?"

"Yes . . ." _'Where's he going with this?'_ Haruhi thought suspiciously of what the end of this conversation might lead.

"Can we agree that you are not fit, no _able_ to provide the best for these kids-"

"Now wait a minute!-"

"Is it not true, that you must work full time to cover the cost of living alone not including baby things"

"Yes but that has nothing-"

"Is it true that once your maternity leave is over that you might have to quit because the only person that can watch them acts like a baby himself?!"

"Now Mitsukuni is not _that_ bad and I'm sure would be perfectly capable of-"

"Haruhi! You are not sufficient enough to _provide_ for these kids! You are more than capable mother to these girls but as a provider, you are not that well off! Don't even try to deny it! Please tell me what you plan to do when they go to school?! Haruhi what are you going to do in a week when your saving run out… yes I know that you're running low, I know a lot Haruhi. I know how you got to this point and I'm sorry to tell you that the man that did this to you has not been caught but whether or not he is or not is irrelevant because this is _your_ family now and _you_ have to make it work."

"Why did you come here . . .?" Haruhi asked with her head down, it killed her to know that he spoke the truth, that he was right. "Did you just come here to make yourself feel better, to know that the scholarship student will only ever be a scholarship student and nothing more. . .?"

Kyoya looked up and looked at her. "No Haruhi, I'm here to help."

"Help, how, by demoralizing me?! Yea that will help encourage me to do better for my kids than my parents could for me!"

Kotoko woke up, being the more temperamental one of the twins. How dare someone wake her sleep. Haruhi went to her bassinette and grabbed her. She held her to her chest and hugged her holding back her tears. "Haruhi, I'm with a proposition of a proposal."

"What!? What are you talking about?!" Haruhi trying to figure out came out of Kyoya's mouth.

"I'm here to propose to you Haruhi. My father loves you, and even though we've been getting a lot closer since I saved his company and I don't want his company, but my own, but I still want to please him so that I do not have to worry about his company sabotaging mine; I wont be any competition against his company for at least a year. So if I were to marry you, my father would be quite pleased and leave him off of my trail for a while, giving me more time to stabilize my business. I would of course provide for you and your, our children securing their future."

"You want to marry me to get your dad off your back?! What kind of sick and twisted thing is that!?"

"That's not sick nor twisted, its strategic. Haruhi I would start looking for dresses, we will marry in three months-"

"Who said I would?! I can manage on my own, regardless of what you may believe I am capable of doing!"

"Ah Haruhi, you do not have a choice in this. I really wanted to let you choose to be with me so you don't feel forced, but now I have to force you. If you do not marry me I will see to it that your kids go to a foster home. That may sound cruel but at the end of the day, its better for your children, and I know how much you love them but you wouldn't want to be the cause for their unsuccessful future."

Haruhi knew he was right, Kyoya could provide things that she could never even hope to achieve for her kids. _'But their __**my**__ kids, I should be able to take care of them myself! But… but, what if he's right and __**I'm**__ the reason my kinds don't do well in the future, because __**I **__couldn't provide for them.'_

"Haruhi, don't be selfish, you know what's best for you kids is you not being on your own, me…"

Haruhi shook her head and took her left hand out, admitting defeat. Haruhi cried, while holding Kotoko in her right arm as Kyoya gently grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. He stepped back and told her that he would be back tomorrow with a planner so that they could get the plans ready. He walked out Haruhi couldn't stop crying. _'I feel like a prostitute! Like I'm selling myself! I am! I am! I'm scum…! Its for my daughters, its not for me, its for them, I'm prepared to make sacrifices for them. Its for them!' _She kept repeating the same thing to her over and over again, trying to make herself feel better about what just happened. It was true. She felt like a common whore for marrying Kyoya, not for love, but for his providing abilities, a common gold digger scenario, except all she was going to get out of this is a good future for her children.

She didn't have a problem with Kyoya, but she didn't love him, she barely liked him, yea she liked him, but just barely. Kotoko had fallen back asleep in her mothers embrace. Haruhi laid her back down and she proceeded to collapse down on the couch and cry herself to sleep.

**Later**

Mitsukuni, Kaoru and Hikaru stopped by Haruhi's house together to maybe take her out for ice cream to get her out and lift her spirits. They knocked on the door and when Haruhi didn't answer they let themselves in. They saw her past out on the couch and figured that they had turned in for an afternoon nap. "Wow, she must be tired." Mitsukuni said as he quietly walked up to her. Everyone nodded.

"Should we wake her up?" As Hikaru, also speaking quietly. Kaoru shook his head.

"No you idiot! She's obviously tired! Let her sleep!" He screamed in a whisper. Takashi nodded. They all decided to start to walk away when they noticed that Mitsukuni wasn't moving. "Come on Mitsukuni, let them sleep." Takashi said but he still didn't move. "What's wrong Hunny-senpai?" Kaoru asked, Mitsukuni pointed at her hand which hung off of the side of the couch. On her hand was an oval cut 5 karat diamond ring. It was huge, yet small enough to appear humble enough to her personality, Kyoya knew her too well.

"Is that an engagement ring?!" Hikaru screamed, Imako and Kotoko woke up screaming while Haruhi was still passed out from the exhaustion of her crying, taking care of the kids and all the emotions that were plaguing her at the moment. Kaoru picked up Kotoko and Hikaru picked up Imako and they both coddled them and rocked them until they went back to sleep while Mitsukuni just grabbed Haruhi's hand. He couldn't believe that someone had asked her to marry, and she accepted, before he even had a chance to build a special relationship with her. He was too late . . . He looked at the ring and could tell that Haruhi had nothing to do in the buying of the ring, it was far too extravagant for her taste. Now the question was, who was she marrying.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**So, I hope you all had a happy holiday. Well my gift was a zune HD from Microsoft and I LOVE IT! I'm a sucker for Microsoft (sorry apple ****J**** ) well anyways I feel a lot better than I did when I wrote the last chapter (been suffering from depression for a while n it sucks cuz dammit u think of some twisted crap when ure like that… mainly brought on by the fact that I thot I fucked up my whole career!) FUN FACT!Inrealized that my culture celebrates Christmas on the 24****th**** whereas the rest of the country celebrates on the 25****th**** hmmmmmm, im losing inspiration to write. I'm just getting over like a 48 hour bug too so I really feel like crap… well enjoy! Lemme know what u think.**

**It's Over: You Wont Stop Me**

**By: gcdv**

Nobody mentioned the engagement. In fact, they all but stopped coming to visit her. They only one who still visited her still on the same schedule was Takashi. He stopped by every other afternoon and kept her company and gave her a ride to the super market, carried her bags, he was a regular gentleman. Of all the people, she expected to be seeing she figured that at least Kyoya would come to see her because of the fact that he was marrying her… Kyoya.

That name tasted like venom. How could he make her "choose" to do something like that? That was not a choice. She knew she was what was best for her girls, not some foster system, the fact that Kyoya had money to help her girls barely peaked any interest in her. She grew up without any lavishness, her education brought her happiness; it would not be any different for anybody else, especially her girls. He had indeed sent a woman to come visit her for the wedding plans. That was about a week ago and she left saying that Mr. Kyoya would not be pleased. _'Like I care whether that bastard is 'pleased' or not.'_ She thought to herself as the tall woman spoke to her as she left.

Kyoya called her indeed about ten minutes later saying that what she had chosen was inappropriate for his family. That the ceremony had to be luxurious and opulent, "don't forget Haruhi, this is all a show for my father and we cant very well put on a show in potato bags and have you walk down the aisle of composed now can we. Do not worry I will arrange for Miss Takura to make the proper changes. Don't disappoint me Haruhi, I'm giving you some control over this but if I have to I will take it back, don't forget that hold all of the cards." She could still remember his conversation. "Conversation;" meaning her picking up the phone and then hanging it up when he was done babbling. She went over to her notebook sitting on the counter. Sitting down she began to write. That being the only way that she could do to provide catharsis, which was necessary at a time like this.

The pages transformed time for her. The days turned to weeks as the pages filled and turned, as she touched pen to paper and formed words, formed loops and curves, her life sped by. That is how she got through the next two and a half months. Takashi would come like clockwork and she got an occasional from Kaoru, Hikaru, and Mitsukuni. For some reason they just stopped coming as fervently as before. She could not blame them though. They had their own lives to worry about and she could not expect them to be at her disposal.

Takashi had Kotoko on his knee facing him in her unitard. They are eyes were locked in a serious expression. It was like a game for them, who would crack first? Kotoko put up a good fight but Takashi had years of practice with Mitsukuni and never cracked, maybe one day he would lose on purpose? Not today though. Kotoko started to laugh first and started to reach to hug him.

Imako sat in the bassinette sleeping. The girls had gotten off of the same sleep schedule and now while one slept the other ate and conducted all her 'business' and vice versa. Haruhi entered the room with a warm bottle of milk to give to Kotoko. Takashi stood up and handed her to Haruhi. Even though she filled the bottle to the brim, she knew that she would only eat about half; her appetite was not that big, unlike her sister who could drink two if she really wanted to.

Sitting beside Takashi, she fed her and Kotoko devoured half the bottle as expected. Haruhi smiled as she sat her down on her knee and burped her. Kotoko smiled up at her and instantly fell asleep. She was very systematic, she slept, played, ate, burped and dropped dead asleep. Imako tended to be a bit more temperamental. It was when the baby girl was asleep that Takashi finally spoke.

"Hm, I think Mitsukuni is upset." Haruhi was caught off guard by his sudden words. "Is that why he doesn't want to come and visit me?" She asked, looking down at her lap a bit saddened, feeling as if everyone except one, Takashi, had abandoned her. Takashi looked at her through his peripheral and saw her sadness. He decided at this moment that he would let her know why neither the twins nor Mitsukuni had been visiting her. He stood up. She looked up.

"Although I cannot speak for Hikaru and Kaoru, Mitsukuni is upset."

"But why?" Haruhi asked, she was very calm, something about Takashi always calmed her down, maybe it was his presence but it was soothing.

"The ring." Haruhi's eyes went wide and she looked down at the 'engagement' rather 'imprisonment' ring on her finger. _'This is the reason they have all been so mad at me!? Why?'_ "But why are they mad Takashi? I don't understand." Haruhi asked trying to get answers to her questions.

"He was in love with you and you broke his heart." Takashi is a very blunt person. Haruhi stood up quickly about to defend herself, but she realized that there was nothing to defend. She was getting married to someone who she did not love while those who did could only watch idly by thinking she had abandoned them without even a word. "You don't understand. . ." Her words dripping with shame. She felt unworthy of what her friends had offered.

"I don't want to. I'm being… forced into this…" Haruhi did not know how to explain it, she did not want them to get involved too much because Kyoya would not be happy most likely and he finds ways of finding ways to get rid of those things that got in his way. Takashi turned his head to face her and raised his eyebrow. "Forced?" Although he was a man of few words Haruhi had come to recognize when something bothered him, when he did not like it.

"Yes…"

"To who?" His voice got serious.

"I can't tell you, I mean I can, but I wont . . . I wont involve you guys in my problems anymore. You have helped enough as it is and I do not want you guys to feel like you have to live my life for me, or have to keep coming to my rescue. You guys have to live your own lives and you don't need me interfering."

"Haruhi, we're with you because we all love you, one way or another, we don't feel obligated to help you because we feel sorry for you or anything else."

"But obviously, not anymore, so don't feel obligated! Leave my pitiful self to handle my pitiful life…" Haruhi broke out in tears and tried to hold in any sobs that may awaken her sleeping children, although Imako was bound to wake up soon anyways. "I think it's better if you guys just forget about me, I'm nothing but trouble and I'm nothing but an inconvenience to everyone around me!" Imako and Kotoko both woke up and started screaming for their mother's comfort. "Takashi, just get out of here! It's in your best interest…" She could not stop her crying at this point.

He did not speak a word. He just turned and left. Haruhi collapsed on her couch sobbing clutching a pillow to her chest in the fetal position. Her babies were crying but she could not possibly even stand up let alone comfort them, she needed to comfort herself first. She could not allow those who loved her sacrifice themselves to help her. She had to take care of this herself, and she cant sit idly by as they all wreck their lives or inconvenience themselves for her sake when she _should_ be able to handle her life and there was nothing to do about it now. Her wedding was the next day…

Takashi was driving down the road on his motorcycle. It was black and silver and her helmet was black and red. He did not have a preference between the car and the bike; he just alternated between the two so that they do not suffer from damage from under usage. He was caught by the moonlight and he shown like a bullet; it took him a little less than half an hour to arrive at Mitsukuni's pent house. He walked and entered the elevator. Inside were two girls. They stood behind him and stared almost drooling. All it took was a side-glance from the great Takashi Morinozuka to make them scream and hold each other for dear life.

_Ding_

The elevator doors opened and he stepped out while the other two girls watched him leave. As he entered Mitsukuni's home, he saw him in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. He was sitting in front of his computer staring at the financial statement of a certain branch of his family's company. Takashi went to his refrigerator, opened it, and peaked inside. There was a jug of water, some milk, deli meats and cheese, and not much of anything else.

He walked over to him and saw that his eyes were dead. "Mitsukuni, why don't you go visit Haruhi?" He asked while looking at him. He did not even bother to look up. "Takashi, there's a lot of things that I have to look over before the end of the weekend. I don't wan-… have time to. Maybe next week." His voice sounded bored and interested, but it also sounded empty.

Takashi turned to leave. "Hm, well do what you want, but she's being forced into this marriage."

Mitsukuni looked up. "If she really didn't want to marry him she would say something… to somebody, anybody." He did not sound too much more interested than when he last spoke. Takashi walked out saying one last thing for Mitsukuni to think about. "The wedding is tomorrow" and with that he was gone. Mitsukuni was left with his thoughts and choice to be made, within the next couple of hours…

**Gcdv: this is short but hey its something right? Lol, well I liked where this ended. For some reason I had a really hard time writing this chapter… idk why, probably stress idk. Well till next time! Check my profile for updates on my other stories… I have a plan!!! Lol BTW! IF YOU STILL WANT TO VOTE FOR YOUR CHOICE OF PAIRING DO SO IMMIDIATELY! WITH THE WEDDING FAST APPROACHING ITS GONNA BE DECIDED SOON. (im so undecisive… please force me into a decision!!!!)… and im feeling nauseous, flipping bug!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow! The race for Haruhi is neck in neck (thanks for voting!) Okay, so school starts back up on the 8****th**** some I'm going to post this before then and hopefully **_**maybe**_** one more time during the semester (gotta get off of that probation ya kno… stupid car accident…) So I'll be focusing on school a lot until about May when the semesters over then I should be updating in higher frequency; and before you go "well you haven't been updating that much as it is" trust me there's problems in my life right now. Between the physical therapy and the economy my ass is very per occupied and have had to even consider moving and maybe selling my car n go to the bus to save some money for school so please be understanding. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE OF ME THOUGH! YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! **

**It's Over: You Wont Stop Me**

**By: gcdv**

Haruhi sat in her living room, glancing over at the clock on the wall she saw that it was two a.m.; Glancing out of her window it was dark as pitch indicating that it was two in the morning, not in the afternoon. She had about seven hours before that woman sent by Kyoya would arrive. She would be there at nine sharp to get her hair ready and escort her to some fancy hotel where the wedding would be held. _'By this time tomorrow, I will be Haruhi Ootori…' _She exploded in tears. She covered her face with her hands hoping to silence her cries not wanting to awaken her children. Tears fell from her face and squeezed their way out of the creases of her hands. _'It's for them! It's for them! It's worth it! No matter what he says or thinks he will __**never**__ have my children… they will never be his.'_ Haruhi thought in anger. Kyoya Ootori was the cruelest man she had ever met and deserved to go to hell. She grabbed the pillow on the couch to her chest squeezing the life out of it pretending it was that awful man. Her face was downcast and true anger showed on her face, it seemed to have shrunk, wrinkles between her eyes and on her cheeks. Her pupils were contracted to the size of pins.

Her body shook in rage. Haruhi had never permitted anything or anybody control her. She never allowed her circumstance to limit her. Her family didn't have the means to get her to a nice school so she made her own and when her mother died she didn't become a helpless girl, she grew up and filled the role that needed to be filled. _Now_ Kyoya was doing to her one what she most despised. The door creaked open behind her. As she turned around to see who it was she slowly ripped the cushion in half, all the stuffing falling onto her lap. In her doorway stood Kaoru looking at her. He tried to look at her in the eyes but couldn't her eyes were void of anything that Haruhi was known for. They were filled with a rage that Haruhi had never shown and it scared him. "Haruhi?" Kaoru spoke softly knowing that the twins were asleep. She only continued to stare at him although her snarl fell from her face, her eyes still dead to any happiness that she might have.

"Kaoru?" She spoke each syllable independently. She had not seen him in weeks. _'Why is he here so late? Did something happen?'_

"Haruhi, did you just rip that pillow?" She nodded. "Oh okay… Are you okay?" His face was always tender and soft, so calming. Haruhi did not answer; she only continued to stare at him awaiting an explanation to his visit.

"Okay, well I came to talk to you. I realize it's late but I couldn't force myself to wait till tomorrow." Haruhi nodded and turned back around to right forward indicating to Kaoru to enter and join her. "What happened Kaoru? Why all of the sudden come see me again after all but erasing me from your lives." Her voice did not hold the anger she held for Kyoya but it did not hold any joy that she once held for her friend. Kaoru looked down in shame. She was right; him and his brother had ignored and avoided her. "Haruhi… I'm, I'm sorry. It's just that we saw your ring and we didn't know what else to do…" Haruhi looked down at her over opulent ring. "My ring? Why would this," she held up her hand "stop you from being my friend. I would expect you guys to leave me out of your lives because I had children if anything but _this?_ Really Kaoru? What's going on?" _'It doesn't make sense…'_

Kaoru shook his head; Haruhi was still as dense as she ever was. He looked at the floor, he couldn't bare to look at her and say what he was about to say. "Haruhi, you really don't know why we wouldn't want to see you with that ring on your hand?" When she didn't respond he continued. "Something about you Haruhi makes people around you, act different. You attract people, you attract. Get it?" He really didn't want to say it out right but when she continued in silence confused he knew he would have to say it. "Haruhi, I, we, we're _attracted_ to you." He stood. "Your smile, your laugh, your face, your jokes." He waved his arms around as he spoke. "The way you're dedicated to your children, to your job, to your studies. Haruhi you're kind! You're… perfect! Haruhi… we, we love you!" Kaoru was near screaming at the end, all his emotions finally coming out at once as he professed his love to her. Haruhi stood next to him.

"Kaoru, I've always love you guys too, that doesn't explain why you decided to ignore me." Haruhi told him putting her hand on his shoulder. Kaoru's face fell. _'Haruhi! You're killing me!'_ He looked back at her he put both his hands on her shoulders he looked directly at her face, he just noticed the tear streaked that marked her face. "Were you crying?" He asked distracted at what he meant to say. "Allergies… they make my eyes itchy and water, yeah." She said with a fake smile.

"Okay Haruhi, I know you're lying, I came in here and you ripped a pillow in half, you looked ready to kill and now you want to smile? You're a horrible Haruhi… What happened?" Haruhi was about to tell him when she remembered that he had just skirted out of telling her something rather important. "I'll tell you when you tell me what you wanted to tell me… Don't forget I want to be a lawyer Kaoru" she said reminding him that she would not be fooled. "You want to be a lawyer but can't lie… somehow that doesn't fit-"

"Kaoru! What did want to say to me, why did you grab me? Explain yourself right n-" Even though she had cut him off he had now cut her off with his mouth… over hers. Kaoru had her by the shoulders and started to push her back against the wall never releasing his mouth from hers. Her eyes were wide in surprise. _'What is going on?'_ She was confused and was completely caught off guard allowing him to push her up against the wall. He deepened the kiss. His lips were as soft as a flower petal and even though he was being forceful he was as gentle as a caress to her cheek. Even though Haruhi had not solicited the kiss it made her body react in ways that she never felt before. Her chest felt tight and her stomach was doing back-flips. She felt chills run up and down her arms and legs. Her heart was speeding and she didn't know what to do. Should she stop him? Should she just stand there?

Kaoru finally slowly parted his lips from her although he kept his face close to hers. He opened his eyes and stared into her stunned eyes. "Now do you understand miss lawyer?" His voice was so sensual at the moment and she didn't know if it was because of what just happened or if he was purposefully doing it. She nodded and walked to the couch wordlessly, her face in shock. "So you…?" Haruhi asked.

"And Hikaru too…?" Kaoru nodded again with his hands in his pockets. "What about Takashi and Mitsukuni…?" He shrugged. "I'm not sure, but me and Hikaru definitely…" He still couldn't bring himself to actually say it, he could show it no problem but he just could not say the words, it was like there was a password on his mouth that he just didn't know. Haruhi just kept nodding. "For how long?" She finally looked up at him, her eyes so soft and swirling in themselves, the complete difference from what he had seen when he just arrived. "So that's why you guys have been avoiding me, because I'm getting married?" Kaoru hardened at the words 'getting married' and nodded.

"Yes, and the reason I came was because I couldn't take it anymore. Takashi called me a couple hours ago and I just couldn't let you go through with it! He told me everything and it's not right!" He sat next to her on the couch and grabbed her hands. He took the ring off of her finger and put it on the coffee table. "You don't understand Kaoru, I don't have a choice!"

"Haruhi, there is always a choice, a way; you of all people know that. Don't let this happen if you don't want it to!" Kaoru was very upset and was not yelling in anger. He just wanted Haruhi to understand that she did not have to go through with it if she did not want to. "Just tell me what you want" Haruhi told him not being able to take anymore, it was hard enough as it was and he didn't need to make it worse for her. "I came here to tell you that you can't do this. You cannot do this knowing that you don't want to; it's not in you… Just tell me what happened." Haruhi looked at him. "Kaoru, listen, I'm going to handle it-" Kaoru put his hand over her mouth. "That is _not _what I asked Haruhi. I can only be nice to you for so long before I get angry." Haruhi put her hand on lap. "It's something that you _cannot_ interfere with Kaoru, do you promise. It's something that I'm going to handle okay?" Kaoru nodded in agreement, he didn't want to nod but he wanted to know the situation.

"Well, a couple weeks ago. Kyoya came to me saying that his father wanted him to marry him. He said that if he did this he would be able to take over the whole company with no problem because his father would be less concerned with his actions. I guess it's a hostile take over. So when I did not agree he said that he would contact child protective services and have my girls taken away because I'm not suitable to take care of them and I don't have a choice and I have to marry him so I can have my girls!" The tears began to pour from her face once again and she began to shake. Kaoru grabbed her and put her head under his chin. "He's a horrible man Kaoru, and I have to marry him. But once I marry him I'm going to find a way to get out of that horrible marriage, mark my words I will not stay with him Kaoru, but I have to sacrifice myself for the sake of my family. I will not let them take my babies… I just can't…" Kaoru squeezed her as she sobbed.

"Kyoya…" He said his name bitterly; he could and could not believe that he would do that. It was surprising that he would do that because they were supposed to be friends but it fit his personality perfectly. "Just come with me, we can take your kids away from here and you don't have to marry him. We can get you away from here." Haruhi looked at him. "Kaoru, its not the simple, you know he would find me. If I were to run then he would find me, take away my kids and then make me marry him anyways. It would only make things worse." Then she heard the faint shrill of Kotoko waking looking for her mother, their cries probably woke her. Haruhi slowly got up and retrieved the baby. She sat with her in the chair that sat across from the couch.

Haruhi's troubled eyes disappeared as she looked down softly on her daughter. A small smile formed on her face as she rocked her. Kotoko smiled at her mother and her eyes slowly began to close. Haruhi held the child close to her chest letting Kotoko hear her mother's heart beat. Kaoru looked at Haruhi. She instantly forgot about her problems when she saw her baby crying, she instantly took care of her. Kaoru thought back to Haruhi when she was in the hospital after that man had attacked her. They could not understand why she was refusing to go back to school or take the morning after pill. Haruhi had changed the moment of conception. She turned into a mother, but not just any mother but into a devoted mother. Haruhi always excelled in what she did and this would be no different. Something about Haruhi taking care of her child made her become even more attractive and it was something Kaoru just could not explain it. Since they had dinner that night Kaoru knew that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her, he finally understand why Hikaru had been so infatuated with her, Hikaru…

"Haruhi, what are you going to do?" He asked as she cradled Kotoko. She looked up "I don't know yet, I think I'm going to-"

"No Haruhi, I mean, what are you going to do about us?" Haruhi stopped cradling and stepped out the room to put Kotoko back in the room. She sat back down next to him on the couch. "Us?" Haruhi asked nervously, was he referring to the kiss?

"Yes us, you and me… and Hikaru…" Haruhi looked at him. "I don't know Kaoru. Listen, I love you guys too, all of you. I just don't know. I mean, I feel a connection to all of you but I just don't know if I feel _that_ way." Haruhi had no idea had to handle the situation, she already had one situation to deal with and she didn't know how to deal with another. "So you like us though right, you just don't know which one you _really_ like?" Haruhi stared at him for a minute and then nodded, feeling foolish for being in that circumstance. Kaoru stood and so did she to walk him out. They were at the door and he turned to her one more time. "Listen, you don't have to do this. I know that the wedding is tomorrow, rather today. Call me, Hikaru, even Hunny-sempai. Anybody. But you do not have to this, and Haruhi…" Haruhi looked up at him taking in everything that he had said to her, maybe she could avoid the whole wedding, but then her thoughts were cut off.

Kaoru had kissed her again as she was lost in thought. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close to his body. He took in the moment; he never knew how much he would love to kiss her. He could not imagine how his brother had felt for the past couple of years, yearning to kiss her. Now that he knew that she liked him he would take every opportunity to get the feeling of her peach lips on his own… even if she didn't like him like _that_. He separated from her and looked down at her. "Kaoru, are you going to do that often?" She asked a bit surprised, though not as surprised as she had been on the initial kiss. He smiled at her, "yes, maybe I can persuade you to like me like I do you." Haruhi pushed him out as he grinned at her and closed the door. She looked at the clock on the wall; 2:59. _'Six hours…'_

Kaoru stood still outside of Haruhi's door. He stared at it in a daze. He finally turned to walk when he saw a figure slumped on the steps. He approached it and found that it was Hikaru. He looked lifeless as he lay on the ground leaning against the railing. Kaoru rushed to his side and sat beside him. "Hikaru… how long have you been here?" He asked his brother, he did not look up. "I followed you Kaoru; I followed you when you left the house. I followed you because I wanted to know where you were and… I see you here."

"Hikaru" Kaoru started not knowing what to say. Hikaru whipped his head to his brother in anger. "How could you Kaoru… How could you? You know, you knew Kaoru. You knew! How could you?!" With that last part Hikaru ran down the stares, Kaoru ran after him. They were two blocks down when Hikaru finally stopped. "You traitor! Kaoru you knew how I felt about her! I can't believe you did that!" Kaoru stood speechless. "You, you saw…?"

Hikaru chuckled, "well, Haruhi's window is pretty big Kaoru, I would have to be blind not to see you," Hikaru started and continued as if he was mocking him. "I mean, you pushed her up against the wall and, I mean, you might as well have had sex with her! How could you Kaoru? Everyone saw! I mean her window is only gigantic!" Hikaru was near hysterics. He felt betrayed by his brother and couldn't take the sight of him. Hikaru walked up to his brother and stared at him in the eye.

_Thwap!_

Hikaru punched Kaoru in the face making him stumble back. He put a hand up to his cheek not believing what just had happened. Hikaru was breathing hard in anger and rage. Kaoru pushed him down to the ground. "Don't touch me Hikaru." Kaoru's voice was low and deep. He had always followed his brother in their schemes but now Kaoru was going to stand up for himself. Hikaru sat on the floor staring up at his brother. He lunged forward off the ground and began to punch his brother while Kaoru blocked his attacks and attempted to kick him. Hikaru grabbed his brother and slammed him up again the brick wall of the building they stood in front of. Kaoru grabbed his brother and threw him to the ground as he sat on top of him and began to punch fervently.

They kept up the fighting for another ten minutes. "How could you do this to me?" Hikaru began to scream as he assaulted his brother. "What about me Hikaru!" He screamed in response. All of the sudden bright flashing lights engulfed them along with sirens. The flashes of light were red and blue, the police. Two officers ran up to the boys and separated them as they continued to kick and punch in an attempt to reach the other. "You bastard! How could you? You knew how I felt and you kissed her and tried to steal her away from me! You animal!" Hikaru screamed as on officer put him in a head lock trying to calm him down. "When do _I_ matter Hikaru? I want my own happiness too and _you_ should be happy that I love her! It's not all _about you!_" Kaoru retorted as the officers put them into the back seats handcuffed. They began to kick each other in the back seat not having any access to their hands.

"Hey! You two knock it off! You're already in enough trouble!" The female officer screamed at the two effectively stopping their fighting and silencing them. The twins could not stand to look at each other and so they looked out the window of the squad car. This was not the way Kaoru expected things to turn out. "Way to go Hikaru, how are we supposed to help Haruhi if you went and got us thrown in jail?" He stated while still looking out of the window.

"Hmph, she doesn't need _your _help." Hikaru replied in anger, not having thought about what Kaoru had just brought up. _'Great, now what?'_

**gcdv: hey, im pretty happy with this chapter and hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for your patience guys! I feel like this is my first real story. On mm my first story was pretty successful. Like it had about 100 reviews, (although fifty of them got deleted ****) which for mm is pretty good and its on the twelth page out of hundreds for most viewed so of course im proud! Lol but after that I feel like I got sloppy and was just writing whatever crap came into my mind. Anyways, this is my baby lol Hey, I'm thinking about getting beta reader but I don't really necessarily want to you know, get one from the beta readers page, I would like to have one of my readers be my beta reader. If youre interested shoot me a PM, im much more careless now that I don't have the time I used to write these things, shoot, im only getting about 3 hours of sleep a night because of school. Insanity is sooooo not awesome! Lol anyways. PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END. ITS IMPORTANT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

**It's Over: You Won't Stop Me**

**By: gcdv**

Haruhi was pacing back and forth. It was only three hours before a representative of Kyoya would show up and prepare her for the ceremony and only four hours until the beginning of the end of her life. _'It's what I have to do; I've always done what's needed to be done regardless of whether or not I've wanted to. '_She was trying to make herself feel better, trying to convince herself that it was the right thing to do and that her doubts stemmed from the sin of selfishness. It was no longer about what she wanted or what she needed. Now it was about Kotoko and Imako, they were her reason for being, her purpose in life. She suddenly stopped and placed her hands on the counter, trying to balance herself in her state of anxiety. Her head hung low and she began to slow her breathing afraid that she might hyperventilate. Haruhi started to thinking about her friends, how she enjoyed their frequent visits, or rather, how she once enjoyed their frequent visits. How they would enjoy time together going out or just relaxing in her apartment. She heard a knock at her door. She looked up suddenly at the door. _'It couldn't be.' _She smiled as walked over to the door. _'Takashi must have been able to talk some sense into him!' _She jerked the door open and her smile immediately disappeared from her face. Before her stood a tall man with tan skin, green eyes, dirty blonde hair, he stood about a foot taller than her and he wore a smirk. She stepped back slowly as she stared at the menacing figure that stood before her. Those eyes, she recognized those green eyes and that particular shade of blonde. _'No….' _It was him, the man that attacked her. Fear and anger played in her eyes.

Her attackers grin widened as he saw her reaction at seeing. "Well hello there. It sure has been some time since we last saw each other. How have _you_ been?" His tone was dripping with sarcasm and it made her sick. He took a step into her apartment and reached for her arm. She started to fight back. _'No, not again! This will not happen twice!' _He had her by both her wrists, his hands were large and he held her with one hand and pulled out a knife with the other. This stilled her instantly. He started to laugh maniacally. The fear that he could provoke in anybody, more specifically in her, aroused him and he couldn't get enough of it. He was cut off when he heard crying from the room in the back of small apartment. Never letting go of her he began to walk to the room from where he heard the crying. Arriving at the room he stepped in and saw twin cribs, each holding a small baby. "Please let go of me, she's going to wake up Imako." He cocked an eyebrow in slight confusion and released her. Haruhi ran to the baby and rocked her back and forth, she began to cry as she thought that this indeed might be her last time holding her. She stopped crying and Haruhi held her close trying to remember her smell, the touch of her skin, her aura. "Ha, I guess I am real man. Twins, that's what I call potency." He only saw it as proof of his manhood. His laugh turned to seriousness. "Well that's enough, put the brat down and let's go." Haruhi squeezed her one more time and gently laid her back to sleep.

The man yanked her by the arm and threw her on the couch back in the living room. He tied her hands up with riot cuffs. "Now get up and lets go, and if you start to make a mess of this I'll make sure that this won't have a happy ending for you and your brats." Haruhi glared at him.

"They're your children too you know. Have you no pride? Whether I like it or not you're their father, your blood runs through their veins. There is no denying them. Unfortunately have your eyes and your hair, so how can you say that after looking into the face of your daughters?" Haruhi let her anger go, its one thing to hurt her but to hurt his own flesh and blood, that was beyond cowardess and shame.

He scoffed at her speech. "Those brats? They mean nothing to me. As far as I'm concerned, they're your problem, not mine so you can stop trying to make me feel guilty, because I don't." He yanked her up by the cuffs and pushed her out the door, not bothering to shut it. Haruhi didn't hear the door close and worry set in about her children being unprotected and vulnerable to any degenerate that decided to waltz in.

His car was red and rusty. He flung her into the back seat, the upholstery was torn up and giving away to years of mismanagement and poor upkeep. He was about to slam the door shut when he stopped and said "oh, I almost forgot." He pulled out a roll of duct tape from the pocket of his jacket and ripped off a piece with his teeth. He leaned in towards her, gave her a sloppy kiss and slapped the tape on her face over her mouth before she had any time to react. No matter how hard she screamed or no matter what she said it only came out as a mumble. The man started to laugh. "Sure didn't want to have to listen to that the whole time." He closed the door and jumped into the driver's seat. Haruhi heard the engine roll to life and turned her head to gauge where she was being taken, unfortunately the car had tinted windows and the dark of the early morning shielded the identity of her surroundings. They drove for what seemed forever until finally she felt the car pull over to the side of the rode. He turned his body and faced her in the back seat. She met his gaze with cold stare, an angry stare, a hateful stare. "You know, when I first… ran into you, I thought that you were nothing more than a good fuck. But, I believe you may be able to make yourself useful." Haruhi tried asking him why but it only came out as a mumble beneath the tape. He leaned over the gear shift and brought her closer to him. He kissed her over the tape that covered her mouth and squeezed her breast which had grown due to the breast feeding. It was extremely painful but her assaulter was enjoying every minute of her agony. She tried to pull away and it made him even more excited. He was a sick bastard.

There was more mumbles and he pulled away forever smirking. "What was that?" He ripped off the tape violently. Haruhi flinched from the pain and stretched her pain. She cleared her throat, "why are you doing this to me? Haven't you done enough? What more could I possibly give you? You've taken everything from me, my virtue, my youth, my sanity, everything!" All he could do was chuckle at her rage. To him this was a very small matter and for her to be freaking out over something so insignificant, in his eyes, made him laugh.

"Well, like I was saying, I thought you're usefulness had ran out until, that is, I stumbled upon a newspaper and the headline read "Prince to marry Peasant." And low and behold your picture was plastered on the front page." Haruhi's was in disbelief, she had no knowledge of an article running in any newspaper. "I almost didn't recognize you though, you look like a woman now, and your hair has grown a bit I must admit. Well, it wasn't until they said showed a picture of your 'lowly commoner dwelling' that I recognized you fully. How could I not remember our special place?" He broke into laughter, this whole series of events was just entirely too funny for him to bear any longer.

"So I decided, you're marrying a millionaire and it couldn't have worked out any easier for me. I'm going to make a phone call to your 'hubby' and he'll pay top dollar to see his sweetheart returned to him safely. It's a pretty genius plan."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. _'Genius, it's called a ransom, that's hardly original nor genius.'_ She scoffed at his idea. "Well there's one thing that you didn't account for. He loves his money than he could ever love me. Our wedding and marriage is nothing more than a business transaction. A ploy to divert attention, and he won't give you a penny for me-" He slapped her; he wasn't going to sit there and hear this wench bad mouth his idea; it was after all, full proof. "You don't know what you're saying bitch. He _will_ pay for you. "

"Another thing he hates, people that get in the way of his plans. He _always_ gets what he wants and when something stands in his way he breaks it down. His family has their own private police force and they're going to find you and end you. I hope you don't think that they're going to let you get away with extortion-"He punched her square in the jaw, in the fluid motion of the punch, she spit out blood and her molar. Slowly she turned her head back to face him and felt her tender face begin to swell.

Moving back to the front seat he pulled out a cell phone and dialed the main office of the main Ootori building. It was been an hour since he took Haruhi from her home and now that the man was preoccupied with the cell phone she began to think about her children, and how anyone could be in her home with them, a complete stranger. That is what was freaking her out the most, not where she was, just where her babies.

On the phone the receptionist picked up.

"_Ootori, Main Building, how may I help you?" _the receptionist was very cheery despite the early hour.

"Well you can start by connecting me to a…" he paused for a second as he looked at a piece of paper he pulled out his pocket "… Kyoya Ootori, please"

"_And you are?" _

"That's none of your damn business! Now connect me to Kyoya."

"_Sir, I can't transfer unscreened calls, especially to someone so prominent in the company."_

"Well what if I tell you that I have something very important to mister Kyoya? Trust me, he's expecting this call."

"_I spoke with Mr. Kyoya already, it's his wedding day, and he told me he's not expecting any calls or any business so I don't think that you've actually talked to him. I'm sorry sir but if that's all then I'm going to have to-"_

"Listen to me you bitch! I have Kyoya's fiancé in my car, I will only release her if I speak to Kyoya right this second"

"_Oh my- um, okay, um, please hold" _the receptionist stammered not sure how to handle the information that had been given to her. He stayed on the line patiently listening to the standard elevator music standard with these types of call reception. Another minute passed before a man picked up the phone. His voice was smooth and velvety, and very calm and sophisticated._ "Hello?" _he answered.

"Who is this?" the man demanded.

"_Who am I? Sir, you called me, how about you tell me who you are?"_

"Ahah, so you must Kyoya, I have your fiancé, here with me, I will only release her if you pay me a ransom of one million." He felt so cocky, like he had just made check in a game of chess.

"_Am I to understand that you are holding Haruhi ransom?" _His voice never revealing any worry, just_ curiosity._

"Yes dammit, now stop acting so stupid!"

In the background, loud bells and a loud roar could be heard in the background, it was almost impossible to hear any of the conversation over the phone. But Haruhi didn't need to hear, she already knew what Kyoya was telling him. To just leave her in a ditch somewhere, that she wasn't worth that much to him and that he could easily replace her. The conversation continued and the roar outside grew louder. She looked at the man and saw that he was pulling away the phone from his face. Haruhi knew that Kyoya wouldn't pay any money for her. The sound got louder and she suddenly knew where she was. Maybe, though, Kyoya would care enough to at least send someone to search for her, or at least apprehend the extortionist. "My babies! Blonde hair! Green eyes! Tan skin! Red Corolla! Train crossing ten blocks from my hou-" He closed his phone and threw at her, hitting her square in the eye. He slapped the duct tape back on. "You bitch, trying to give away who I am, where we are? Well you know what; it's a good thing we're in a red corolla because this red corolla can take us anywhere. And in case you forgot, every other person and there mother has corollas, or a car similar so it doesn't even matter." The sound of the train outside began to die down. Haruhi's eye was red already; the cell phone had an immediate effect on her soft skin. She turned away not wanting to see her attacker, his face disgusted her. His calloused hands grabbed her check abruptly and forced her to look at him.

A woman of about 65 years approached Haruhi's apartment. She pushed the door that was slightly ajar and stepped in as it swung open. "Careless lady, I can't believe she would leave the door open. How irresponsible, with children at that." The woman was totally disgusted. As she stepped into the house she called out for Haruhi but there was not answer. She peeked inside of the kitchen and found it empty. Continuing down the corridor she looked into the master room and saw that the bed was unkempt. "… and sloppy." She shook her head and looked into the other room. It too was empty. She scoffed and grabbed her cell phone. "Mr. Ootori? Yes I'm here and there is nobody here. This apartment is completely deserted. If you ask me you should find anoth-" Kyoya hung up on her, he obviously didn't care about what she thought he should do.

**DUN DUN DUN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HARUHI? WHERE ARE THE BABIES! SO MANY QUESTIONS AND NOT ENOUGH ANSWERS! Lol jk, again I would like to thank you guys for still reading and reviewing, this is one thing in my life that is relatively positive and I hope to continue on with it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO AND TAKE THE POLLS ON MY PROFILE! THEY WILL DETERMINE WHAT I WRITE NEXT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! And if youre curious as to why I haven't updated or anything, everything is also explained there. So this one is only about 2500 words and 5 pages but I thought it wasn't too bad. Thanks again!**

**-gcdv**


End file.
